Raising Hope
by Autobot Chromia
Summary: Continuation of Supposed to Be. Prowl has had a very close encounter with Meagtron. One that leaves him with a secret. He needs help, but cannot tell anyone what Meagtron did to him, as his family has been threatend if he does. Will Jazz, Optimus, or Ratchet get through to Prowl and be able to help him, or will Prowl do as Megatron bids, and leave the Autobots? Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Warnings: This story deals with sensitive subjects, such as rape. This a genderless fiction. An original character will die. Which one? I will not tell you. You must read to find out. Thank you.**

Prowl vented heavily. It was dark and late, and he was tired, but recharge was the last thing on his processor.

_:It is time, Prowl. Meet me where we left you.:_

Prowl felt the comfoting warmth from his bondmate on the other side of the berth. Megatron's comm went through his head again and again, almost like a never ending loop. Meagtron had found out a few moths ago that he was a carrier. He had told Prowl that he ahd to do this if he wanted his bondmate, Jazz to live. He had to do this for their triplet sparklings, Data, Symphony, and Lucky. They were only five earth months old. Prowl quietly sat up on the edge of the berth.

"I have to do this."Prowl whispered in the dark. "Jazz, I-I'm sorry."

Prowl hung his helm and slowly left the room, thankful that Jazz was such a deep recharger. He quietly left the 'Arc' and it's inhabitants, and transformed to start driving. He drove through the well lit town, and out into the darkened forest. The same forest he had given birth to two out of the three sparklings. He was heading to the rock quary, where Megatron had left him to barter for energon with Optimus.

"Hello, Prowl."the voice of Evil spoke from the darkened trees.

Prowl screeched to a halt and transformed. He hadn't completely left the woods, but could see the rocks just through the trees. Prowl closed his optics and didn't look up.

"You have come."Megatron said.

"I had to."Prowl answered, not looking up.

Megatron took a step towards the smaller mech. He took one of his sharp digits and lifted up Prowl's face, looking at him in the optics.

"You came, so you have no reason to fear. That is, as long as you do my bidding without question."Megatron hissed in a seductive voice.

"Yes, Megatron."Prowl said, feeling as the sharp digit scraped the paint off.

"Lay down."Megatron ordered.

Prowl obliged, afraid of what would happen if he didn't. He tried not to think about what Megatron was doing to him, as he instead dwelled on the past. He remembered their encounter in the Decepticon's underwater fortress.

_"I see that you are a carrier."Megatron said, a tight grip on his doorwing._

_"What was your first hint?"a very sparked Prowl asked._

_Megatron leaned closer, his intakes on Prowl's neck. He spoke to Prowl in a hushed tone._

_"I shall make good use of that."_

_Prowl's optics widened as he understood what Megatron wanted. He wanted an heir to the Decepticons, but did not want one of his own soilders out. Both sides had few soilders to spare as the war raged on. Megatron knew that Prowl was a carrier, that a sparked mech would drag the Autobots down, and give Megatron many advantages. A few being that he would have the advantage over the Autobots as their SIC would be down, and that he would get an heir. _

Prowl felt tapping on his chasis.

"Prowl this is your final warning. Open up your chest plates."Megatron growled, his patience wearing thin.

Prowl slid open his chest, his strong spark pulsing quickly in fear and anxiety. Megatron's chasis slid open as well, revealing an equally strong, yet calm spark. An evil, seductive look came over Megatron's face as he quickly closed the gap bewtween the two sparks with a quick, downward motion. Prowl couldn't hold back a shout as they touched, merging.

Spark merging, when done between a bonded couple, and done with love and gentleness, merging was a feeling of perfect, harmonious bliss. When done as it was being done, with no bonding, no love, no gentleness, no good deeds in mind, it sent nothing but pain to the bot that was a potential carrier. It was also very dangerous for the carrier, and the product of the merging sparks. It was nothing but bliss for Megatron though, who loved the pained cries of the Autobot second in command.

The night was slipping into total darkness as Prowl overloaded. Prowl slumped, optics shuttering. Megatron was overloading as well, and closed his chest. He slumped to the side, falling into recharge. Prowl's chest automatically closed itself as the two sparks were now separated.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl moaned a bit as he started to reboot. What had happened? Why didn't he feel Jazz in the berth? Why didn't this feel like the berth? Why was he in so much pain. He was about to moan again, when a voice made him stop halfway.

"Did you sleep well?"

Megatron. The actions of the night flooded Prowl, and hit him like a ton of bricks. His optics flew open, and he gasped.

"No."

"Yes."Megatron said softly."You and I. We spark merged. You are now a potential carrier. Tell, and you and your loved ones offline."

"Then how will you tell if I am sparked?"Prowl asked smugly."Only a medic can tell."

"There are ways of finding out then a sonogram,"Megatron said as Prowl slowly sat up, looking rather woozy.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"Prowl asked, still snarky.

"Hungry?"Megatron hissed."Want some energon."

Prowl's entire body heaved as he lept to his feet and ran behind a tree. The sounds of his purging filled the quiet woods.

"You win."Prowl mumbled, his voice still sharp and angry though.

"I will leave."Megatron said."Remember, tell no one. I will check in on certain times. You will either meet me here and explain to me in detail what is going on, or internally comm. me when I request. Do you understand?"

Prowl nodded.

"Good."Megatron said, before flying away.

"I-I slept..."Prowl lurched foward."With Megatron."

With that, Prowl lost what was left in his tank.


	2. Chapter 1 Month 1

Chapter 1 Month 1

Prowl had made it. He had made it back to base. He felt aweful, but he had made it to his office unnoticed. How? He didn't know, but that didn't matter. He had made it. He had a stack of paperwork that needed to be done. He grabbed a data-pad and stylus and started to write, trying to ignore the rolling of his tanks. A knock at the door made him start.

"What?"he called out, trying to make his voice calm and collective.

The bot at the door didn't answer. He opened the door and walked in, silently. He looked at the winged mech through his blue visor.

"Prowler, why'd ya' leave so early?"Jazz asked.

"I have to finish these reports by tomarrow."Prowl said nonchalantly."I promiced Optimus."

"Ya' wern't there when I woke up, ya' didn't answer my comm., ya' closed the bond."Jazz said. "Almost as if ya' didn't want ta' speak ta' me."

"No, Jazz."Prowl said."It's just I'm very busy and-"Prowl cut himself off, clamping his mouth shut. He closed his optics, and swallowed hard.

"And what? Prowler, what's the matter?"Jazz asked, coming to his side.

Prowl shook his helm, silently venting out."Nothing. I just didn't want any distractions."

Jazz nodded."I'll leave ya' to your work."he said, his voice slightly cold and hurt.

With that, the visored black and white mech left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Prowl sank back into his seat the second the door closed, and placed a hand over his stomach plating. The door started to open again, and Prowl lurched foward, to make it appear that he was working. Jazz was back in the room.

"I know that you're lyin'."Jazz said, coming back over to Prowl.

"About what?"Prowl asked,slightly muffled as he did not want to open his mouth too much.

"About everythin'."Jazz said.

"I can assure you that I am not."Prowl said, continueing to write on the report.

Jazz vented out and shook helm."So, ya' been 'er since early mornin', workin on these 'er reports?"

Prowl gave a quick nod. He knew that it was a lie, he had just got here.

"Can I see what ya' have done?"Jazz asked.

Prowl's hand stopped moving. What he had done? He had nothing done. He opened a drawer of old reports and data-pads, and pulled the top ones off. He had no idea which ones they were, but hoped that they would be dated by at least the day before this awful day. Jazz practically snatched it from Prowl and flipped it on. Prowl could tell that Jazz was hurt by what he saw as he lay the bright pad on the desk. Jazz turned on the next one, and placed it with the other one. He did it to all four data-pads, laying each one on the desk, turned on.

"Prowler, you did these today?"

Prowl didn't answer. He wanted to nod, and shake his helm at the same time. He wanted to remain silent, and scream and cry to Jazz about what had happend.

"Prowler, these are dated for months ago."Jazz said, hanging his helm. "Ya' couldn't have possible done 'em today, or even yesterday. Ya' couldn't have done these even a week ago! Prowler, why ya' lyin' ta' me?"

Prowl continued his silent streak. He wouldn't look up at Jazz, he wouldn't move. Jazz came over, and Prowl felt something being pulled from his shoulder plating.

"Prowler, why do ya' have pine needles stuck all over ya'?"Jazz asked, inspecting the long 's total demeanor became cold and hardened."Prowler, what is goin' on? You're covered in leaves and dirt. Ya' got scratches all over ya'self. Prowl, answer me!"

Prowl remembered how Megatron had forced him to lay down. On the ground beneath those trees,had been pine needles and leaves. The thought of Megatron on top of him, forcing a spark merge, made him sick again. He lurched foward, and fell off of his chair. He grabbed at the waste basket and retched.

"Prowler, why didn't ya' tell me ya' wern't feelin' good?"Jazz asked, kneeling down, softening.

He hugged Prowl's shoulders as he continued to retch and purge.

"I'm sorry."Jazz said. "I shouldn't ha' been so angry. Ya' shouldn't ha' been lyin' ta' me though."

Prowl vented deeply and sat back. He felt light headed, and leaned foward. He rested his elbow joint on his pedes, which were now crossed Indian style. He rested his helm in his hands as it started to pound. Jazz continued to hug his shoulders.

"Did ya' leave and go to the woods 'cause ya' felt sick?"Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded. It was a lie, but if Jazz believed it, then so be it. He rubbed his pounding helm, remaining silent. Let Jazz put two and two teogether and make his own theory. Prowl would just play along. As long as nobody found out about him and Megatron, everything should be fine. For now, anyways.

"Let's get ya' to the doc."Jazz said, grabbing Prowl by the waist to help him up.

"R-Ratchet?"Prowl asked nervously."No. I don't need him."

"Prowler, yer sick, buddy."Jazz said, begining to lead the reluctant mech."Ya' need ta' see Hatchet."

Prowl vented. He was going to have to be careful now. If Ratchet found out, everything was over.

OoOoOoOoOo

"How long have you been feeling sick?"Ratchet asked.

Prowl shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to be here, laying on this medical berth. He didn't want to be scanned. He didn't want Ratchet, or Jazz, or anyone to find out about what Meagatron had did to him.

"Today, I guess."Prowl finally answered.

"Why are you covered in leaves and scratches?"Ratchet asked."Especially around your chasis?"

"I thought a drive would make me feel better."Prowl said."I didn't pay attention to where I was driving and went to the quary. I transformed and tripped. Simple as that."

Ratchet grunted, obviously not believing him."Have you and Jazz been-"

"No."both mechs answered in unision.

"We haven't done not'in' since the sparklins been born."Jazz said, as Prowl had started to purge again.

"I can't find anything wrong with you."Ratchet said."I can't find any virus, and you can't be sparked if you and Jazz haven't done anything. Unless..."

"Unless, what?"Prowl asked, his voice slightly raspy.

"Unless, you've been seeing another bot. Or were forced to spark merge."Ratchet said, looking into Prowl's optics hard.

Prowl had to remain calm and collective, while on the inside he was crying out 'Yes! Please, help me! I have been raped by Megatron. I have lied to my bondmate. I need help!'. He found himself saying,

"No. I have found myself in neither of those predicaments. I can assure you."

Ratchet vented, sending the scanner across Prowl again."You are getting severly undercharged. Dehydrated, if you will. I'm going to have to expirament on you."

"What?"Jazz asked.

Prowl's optics widened for a moment. Ratchet quickly explained.

"You're systems could simply be rejecting the regular grade. You might need something with more or less energy in it. Maybe you just need to work your way back to mid-grade. I'm putting you on High Grade, and well see what happens from there."Ratchet said.

"High Grade? I don't drink alcahol."Prowl said.

"I low grade High Grade."Ratchet said.

Prowl looked confused. His glitch wanted to crash at that. How could High Grade have a low form? it was called 'High Grade' for a reason.

"A non-alcaholic form of High Grade."Jazz said, patting Prowl's servo.

Prowl nodded."Will I be able to return to my work?"

Ratchet sighed and nodded."I guess. I can't find anything wrong with you."

Prowl nodded as he dizzily stood up. "I shall return to my office now, if that's all right with you, Jazz."

"Go on, Prowler. I'll bring ya' some 'gon later."

Prowl nodded as he left. He went back, and actually managed to finish half of his reports before a knock was heard at the door. His nausea had subsided some hours ago. Prowl knew that it was morning sickness that all sparked bots get. He also knew that since he wasn't on medical grade, the morning sickness would be worse then it had to be.

"Who is it?"Prowl called out, sounding better as well.

"Who ya' think?"Jazz askedm coming in and closing the door behind him, forgetting to lock it.

"Optimus Prime?"Prowl asked in a teasing voice.

"Ya' flatter me."Jazz said, carrying two cubes of energon and setting them down."But no."

"You are right. You could not possibly be the leader of Autobots."Prowl said."Starscream maybe?"

That comment earned him a playful slap."Only Starscream? Couldn't I be Megatron? At least have a little power?"

Prowl's face fell at the name, and his playful attitude with his mate instantly vanished."No. You could never be Megatron."he said, his voise sharp and hard.

"All right."Jazz said, wondering what had come over Prowl."I brought you the low grade High Grade Ratchet want's ya' ta' drink."

"Thank you."Prowl said.

He was feeling a bit hungry. He picked up one of the cubes as Jazz took the other. Prowl silently sipped his cube as Jazz sibbed his own, talking all the while.

"Ya' know ya' can allways tell me when somet'in's botherin' ya', right?"Jazz asked, telling more then asking.

_I really can't. I can't tell you everything. I can't tell you somethings. I can't tell you this._ Prowl thought. He just plastered on a small smile and nodded.

"How's that grade makin' ya' feel?"Jazz asked, finishing his own cube.

Prowl set his aside as well. The only thing left in his cube was a small sip at the bottom. Prowl was feeling slightly nauseated again, but treid to push it off.

"Surprisingly well."Prowl answered.

"That's what I like ta' hear."Jazz said.

The visored mech took a data-pad out of his subspace and started to read it. It wasn't military or war related, but was about the Golden Age of Cybertron. He was geeting quite interested in it when a loud gurgle came from somewhere in the room.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked.

Prowl wasn't moving. His frame was tense, is optics shuttered tight. His mouth was ckammped haredr then his optics, and he was shaking. Jazz wasted no time in grabbing the waste bin as Prowl lurched foward. Prowl sunk to his knee joints before the bin before he lost all control.

"It's all right, Prowler."Jazz said soothingly, stroking Prowl's doorings and hugging his shoulders.

Prowl retched and purged again. After a few minutes, a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?"Jazz called out.

"Bluestreak!"the voice of the talkative mech answered."I was sent by Optimus Prime to talk to Prowl. If your in there, Jazz, then Prowl must be in there as well. Optimus sent me to tell you, Prowl, that he needs thos reports a bit earlier. Tomarrow if you can. He say-Oh! the door's unlocked! He says that he hates to be a burden to you but he really needs those...reports."

Bluestreak now had the door open, and had taken in the sight of Prowl, still purging as if his life depended on it. He took a surprised step back.

"I see your, erm...busy. Yeah, busy. I come back later, or tell Optimus that your sick. He can find someine else to do the reports."Bluestreak said, turning around to leave.

"No!"Prowl choked out. "I'll, ugh...have the reports done."Prowl gagged."On-ngh-time."

"Yes, sir."Bluesteak said, turning to leave.

Jazz watched the younger mech leave and close the door behind him. He turned his attention back to Prowl, who seemed to have stopped vomiting, but was still shaking.

"Are ya' finished, Prowler?"Jazz asked.

Prowl managed to nod. He couldn't possibly see how there was anything to bring up. He felt Jazz halping him to his pedes, and supporting him. The room spun, and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Steady, Prowler."Jazz said gently."Let's go see ta' doc, again."

Prowl vented. He didn't want to go and see Ratchet again. He didn't want to be sparked with the spawn of Megatron. He didn't want to have to lie to Jazz. It was the only way to protect Jazz and the sparklings though. It was the only way.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So, couldn't handle the High Grade? Not surprised."Ratchet said with a grunt. "Go back to your berthroom, get some rest for the night. Your going back on regular grade tomarrow."

"But didn't tha' make 'im sick earlier?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet shrugged one of his shoulders."His systems might go back to the regular, now that they've rejected the High Grade energon. If he rejects the regular grade-"

"Ugh...Ratchet?"Prowl asked in a pleeding voice."Please, don't talk about energon."

Ratchet rolled his optics."If he rejects the regular grade, then we'll have to try low grade. After that, I'm not sure."

Jazz nodded."Ya' heard the doc. Let's go ta' our quarters."

Prowl nodded."It's about time for the sparklings to be put to bed anyways."

Jazz nodded."Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Look who'w here, guys! Your creators!"Bumblebee said cheerfully.

The bright yellow youngling had been designated the official babysitter for the sparklings. He enjoyed every minute of it, and the sparklings loved him just as much. They were rather obedient, except for the times they weren't. They were just learning how to crawl. Symphony loved to explore anywhere she could get to, and Data was much like her. Lucky liked to take it easy, and sit on a blanket in the middle of the room. He could crawl, but he just didn't like it as much as his siblings.

"How's my lil' ones?"Jazz asked, scooping up Data, who had made it to his sires's pedes.

Prowl picked up Symphony, who had crawled over by his own pedes. "Were they any trouble?"he asked.

"Not at all."Bumblebee said."They were pretty good today."

Prowl nodded as he went to sit on the edge of the berth. Bumblebee looked at the winged mech, who was cradling the winged femme.

"You don't look to good, Prowl."Bumblebee said.

"No, really?"Prowl snapped. His doorwings drooped a bit."I apologize, Bumblebee."

"Prowler ain't feelin' too good."Jazz said, lating a hand on the yellow shoulder."He jus' needs ta' rest."

"Then I won't be keeping you."Bumblebee said."Good night."

"Night, Bee."Jazz called back as the door closed.

Prowl vented as he started to make three bottles of energon. He filled them with the sparkling's energon, and put them on a warmer. The sweet smell soon started to fill the room as the bottles started to bubble. The last thing Prowl wanted to think, smell, or see was any form of fuel. He grimaced slightly as the smeel hit his olfactory sensors. He threw a hand over his mouth, and vented deeply.

"Prowler, go sit down. I can feed the sparklins."Jazz said, taking one of the bottles.

Prowl took one as well, and Symphony."I can handle it."

"All right."

Prowl sat down on the berth and started to feed Symphony her bottle. Jazz did the same with Lucky, and soon he was in a peaceful recharge. The green sparkling was placed in a crib, and Data was then feed. He too fell asleep and was placed beside his brother.

"Prowler, is Symphony done yet? I jus' feed both-"Jazz stopped. He smiled a bit at what he saw.

Prowl had Symphony cradled in one of his servos, and a bottle in the other hand. The nipple of the bottle was no longer in her mouth though, and her optics were shuttered in recharge. Prowl helm was tilted to the side as he was in recharge as well. Jazz chuckled as he took Symphony from him and the bottle. He lay the sleeping femme besides her brothers, and turned off the lights. He then climbed into the berth beside Prowl for a night's rest.

OoOoOoOoOo

Prowl vented heavily. He was back in his office, and had just finished the last of his reports that Optimus needed. He had sipped on a cube or mid, or regular, grade while he was working. He had felt just fine until he had finished the entire thing, and finished the paper work. He had ten minutes until he had to go to Optimus' office.

"No."he told himself firmly."I cannot, and will not get sick."

He stood up and subspaced the data-pads. He went to his door and took a deep vent. He straightened himself up, and started to walk up the halls. He made it to Optimus' door one minute before he was due. He used that time to mentally prepare himself, and try to calm his rolling tank. As the minute was up, he knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked. Come in."Optimus' strong voice called out.

Prowl typed in the open code, and steped inside. The doors automatically hissed closed behind him.

"Prowl, right on time."Optimus said.

"Of course, sir."Prowl said."I have finished the reports."

He took them out of subspace, and layed them on the desk before the Prime. Optimus took one or two up, and quickly glanced them over.

"Prowl, I am slightly upset that you did these."Optimus said after a moment of silence.

"D-did I do something wrong?"Prowl asked."I can redo them,sir."

"No,no."Optimus said."But Ratchet and a talkative Bluestreak informed me about your health the other day. You should not be neglecting yourself for your work."

"We are at war, sir."Prowl said."And I am quite fine."

"Not from Bluestreak's perspective."Optimus said with a chuckle.

"Bluestreak has been known to streach the truth."Prowl said._ Like you should be the bot to judge somebody's truthfullness, you lying afthole._ Prowl thought to himself.

Optimus nodded."I know, but I doubt that he was in this case."

Prowl didn't say anything. He had suddenly tensed up, doorwings held perfectly still.

"Prowl, are you all right? You look a little green."Optimus said, starting to stand up.

"I am black and white, sir."Prowl said tensly.

"It is an expression, Prowl. It meens you look like you are about to be sick."

"I am just fine, sir."Prowl said. He suddenly spun around, away from Optimus."If you'll-ngh-excuse me!"

Prowl quickly fled from the room, tryping in the 'open' code faster then Optimus ever thought possible. No sooner had the doors closed, was a loud splash heard.

"Prowl! That's nasty!"Sunstreaker's voice shouted.

"Get away, stay back!"Sideswipe's voice said frantically, getting farther away.

"Get back here, you fraggin' hypochondriac! We have to see Red Alert! We don't have time for your emitiphobia!"Sunstreaker shouted, his voice also getting farther away,

Optimus vented as he picked up a waste bin. He dumped it's few contents on the ground, which consisted of a cracked data pad and a few notes. He opened the door,and went into the hall. The smell over half-processed, regugitated energon was what his him first. Then another spashing sound hit his audios. He turned to see Prowl right next to his door, one hand on the wall for support, the other over his stomach plating. Optimus went to Prowl's side, avoiding the puddle of energon on the floor.

"Prowl, are you all right?"Optimus asked.

"I apolog-"Prowl gagged.

Optimus quickly thrust the bin under the SIC tacticion as he started to purge again. He stopped, and gasped in. Optimus pat his back once or twice.

"Prowl, you could have told me that you were feeling ill."Optimus said."You could have sat down in my office, or used the waste bin and avoided this mess all together."

"I'm sorry, sir."Prowl rasped.

"You don't have to be."Optimus said."I know it wasn't your fault. It was an accident that could have been avoided, though."

Prowl hung his helm as Optimus handed him the waste bin.

"You might want to hold onto that for now."Optimus said."You should get to med-bay."

"Is that an order?"Prowl asked, doorwings drooping a bit.

"If you need it to be to see Ratchet, then yes."Optimus said, turning away for a moment to use his comm. link.

Prowl sighed as he started towards the med-bay. He was surprised when Optimus appeared at his side.

"I'll walk with you."Optimus said.

"I apologize for the-er-mess."Prowl said."I'll clean it up."

"Don't worry about that."Optimus said."I already have somebody doing that."

"Who?"Prowl asked, feeling embarrased and ashamed. Not only had he vomited in the halls, he was being walked up the halls like a sick sparkling, and somebody else was cleaning up his mess.

"That doesn't matter."Optimus said."It's a punishment, and one that he will not forget for a long time."

Prowl vented again as they neared the med-bay. Optimus opened the door for Prowl before helping get situated on a berth.

"Ratchet."Optimus called out, not in urgeny, but to gain some attention.

"Optimus?"Ratchet asked, starting to come from his office."What's the-oh. You again?"

Ratchet went over and felt Prowl's helm. He wasn't warm, so that still took virus off of the list. Prowl had no symptoms other then the obvious. Purging, shaking from the purging, and fatigue. Ratchet vented.

"Go get some rest. Low grade tomarrow. Got it?"Ratchet said firmly.

Prowl nodded. He stated to get up, rather dizzy on his pedes. He turmed to Optimus.

"I really am sorry, sir."Prowl said."I'll,uh, get this cleaned and returned to you. Or replaced." Prowl said, motioning towards the still hal-full waste bin.

Optimus just nodded his helm once before sending Prowl off. He turned to Ratchet."What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"Ratchet asked.

"You barely did anything for him. You didn't even scan him."Optimus said.

"He's hiding something."Ratchet said, jumping straight the point."I'm trying to break him, is what I'm doing. As far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong with him. No virus, nothing. He's actually showing all the symptoms of a bot who's sparked."

"Then who didn't you scan him for one?"Optimus asked, begining to understand.

"Because that is private. He and Jazz are both adament that they have done nothing that would result in Prowl being sparked. If nothing changes, then I will, believe me, I will."Ratchet said, growling his last sentence.

Optimus nodded."Are there other ways to tell if a mech is sparked besides a sonogram?"

Ratchet shook his helm."Not really. He and Jazz haven't-"

"I understand that."Optimus said before Ratchet could start lecturing."What if Prowl is sparked with somebody else's sparkling though."

"I though of that, but this is Prowl we're talking about."Ratchet said."That leaves a forced spark merge."

Optimus vented. A forced spark merge. One of the worst things that could happen to any bot, be they carrier or not. It completely defiled the bot. It shatered them, mentally and emotionally. They needed to be councled, and supported. Forced spark merging, rape, was nothing to be taken would hate it if any of his soilders ever had to go through one, especially if they tried to hide it.

"There have been no Decepticon attacks as of recent, and I strongly doubt that any Autobot would dare do it to another."Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded."It just doesn't add up. I'll get to the bottom of me."

"I do."Optimus said, starting to leave.

He was almost out the door when something hit the side of his helm, knocking him off his pedes. A sharp pain pierced his helm, and he rubbed it, looking back at the medic in confusion. Ratchet was bending over, picking up a wrench.

"That was for inturrupting me."Ratchet said, dissapearing into his office.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Slag it, Prowl!"Ratchet shouted.

Prowl had been confined to med-bay under constant watch the day after his meeting with Optimus.

Prowl had been felling much better that day, and had succeeded in drinking an entire cube of low grade without purging. He had finished his work early, and decided to spend a few moments with Jazz in the rec. room before bed. The sparklings had been playing on the floor, random bots cooing over them. Prowl had taken a few sips of his second cube that day, when nausea struck him down. He sat down on the couch, refusuing to move or talk. Suddenly, he had lept from his seat and over to a large garbage can in the corner of the room. It had been very embarrasing for Prowl, as well as was over a week ago, and Prowl was still no better.

He had not been able to hold anything down for more then ten minutes, and had been forced to be put on a I.V. drip so that he didn't offline. Ratchet made him take sips of different kinds of energon every now and then, but it always ended up back in a bucket or on the floor. He had just been sick again when Ratchet yelled.

"I-I couldn't-"

"I know, you couldn't help it."Ratchet sighed. "I don't know what to do. I've tried everything!"

"You haven't tried medical grade."Prowl said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Medical grade? That's for sparked bots."Ratchet said, raising an optic ridge.

"I was simply stating what you have not tried yet."Prowl said, sinking back into the berth.

Ratchet vented."I guess it's worth a shot."

"Really?"Prowl asked.

"Like you said, it's the only thing I haven't tried."Ratchet said, getting a cube of medical grade from a cupboard."Drink this."

"Now?"Prowl asked, looking at it hesitantly.

"No, next week."Ratchet scoffed."Yes! Now! As much as you can,anyways."

Prowl vented as he took a few shaky sips from the cube before setting it aside. It made him feel sick, but not as much as before. Ratchet was surprised as ten minutes rolled by, and there was no mad dash for a bucket or to the garbage can. After twenty minutes, and still no purging, no retching, no gagging; Ratchet turned to Prowl.

"I suggest you recharge now."Ratchet said."And you better not question me."

Prowl nodded, and soon was in a light recharge.

Ratchet shook his helm. He doubted that Prowl would be able to stomach the medical grade much longer.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet was dumbfounded. He had just discharged Prowl from the medical bay. He was on light duty for today, and back to full active duty tomarrow. He had put Prowl on medical grade, and had no thought of changing it any time soon. He turned to the tall mech beside him.

"Optimus, this does not make sense."Ratchet said. "Medical grade. As in sparked medical grade! He-he's not sparked though. He can't be... Curse him!"

"Ratchet, you cannot wish harm on Prowl."Optimus said.

"Then I curse his symptoms."Ratchet muttered.

Optimus nodded."This is rather confusing. I am begining to wonder if Prowl is truly hiding something, or has something seriously wrong with him."

"I agree." Ratchet said. He sighed again as Optimus left. "What is going on?"


	3. Chapter 2 Month 2

Chapter 2 Month 2

Prowl was in his second month of gestation. Nobody knew, and Prowl intended to keep it that way. Ratchet and the others hadn't found out when he had been violently ill his first month, so Prowl saw no reason that he should be found out now. He now found himself being rudly shaken awake.

"Prowler, wake up, mech!"Jazz voice called out to him.

"Jazz..."Prowl mumbled."Five more minutes. It's still early."

"Prowler, I gave ya' five more minutes, almost an hour 'go."Jazz said.

Prowl shot up."An hour ago?"

"Ya' overslept. Ya' looked tired, so I let ya'. I didn't have the spark ta' wake ya'."Jazz admitted.

"Well you should harden your spark a bit."Prowl said. "I can't sleep in! We can't afford for me to oversleep! The Decepticons could have attacked, and I would have slept right though it!"

"Well, I'm sure that I would o' woken ya' up if ta' 'Cons 'tacked us."Jazz chuckled."Ya' looked tired though. Don't beat ya'self up."

Prowl vented as he got a cube for himself and Jazz. It turned out that Jazz had already fed the sparklings. They both sipped at their cubes a moment, before Prowl got up. He tossed out his empty cube of medical grade, and grabbed a second. He had that one drained in a flash, and subspaced a third. Jazz couldn't help but raise an optic ridge at this strange behavior.

"Hungry?"Jazz asked.

"I was."Prowl answered.

Jazz nodded."I gotta get ta' my shift."Jazz said.

Prowl nodded."I have reports to do, and paper work to finish."

"See ya' later."Jazz said.

Prowl watched as Jazz left. Bumblebee walked in after him.

"Prowl? Your still here?"Bumblebee asked, surprised."Normally you're in your office by now."

"I know."Prowl said."I was heading there now."

"All right."Bumblebee said."Don't worry about the sparklings. I'll take good care of them."

"I know, and thank you,Bee."Prowl said, his emotions getting the better of him. Cure these uncontrollable hormones! "You know, you really didn't have to volunteer to be a guardian and babysitter for them."Prowl said, his voice cracking once or twice.

Bumblebee was slightly taken back."Um...no problem! I'm happy to watch them."

"I have to go now. Don't hesitate to get me if anything happens."Prowl said.

"I never do."Bumblebee said, even more watched as Prowl left."That was weird."he said to the sparklings that were clicking up at him.

He took them out of the crib and put them on the floor. He got out some toys for them before sitting cross pede on the floor as well. He rolled a ball to them, and Symphony smacked it back.

"There ya' go."Bumblebee encouraged."You're getting better at this."

"Bee!"Symphony cheered.

Bumblebee stopped for a second."You said your first word! And my name too! Won't Prowl and Jazz be surprised when they come back."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Prowler!"Jazz called out, knocking on the office door."Yer shift's up!Prowler?"

Jazz was confused at the silence. Prowl always answered him. Jazz knew that Prowl hadn't left yet. He typed in his override code and stepped inside. He was alarmed at first, to see Prowl slumped over his desk. He was releived though, as soft snores reached his audios. He chuckled as he shook the recharging mech.

"Prowler, wake up!"Jazz laughed.

Prowl's helm slowly lifted off the desk as he groggily blinked his sleep filled optics in confusion. "Wha-Jazz? Why are you laughing? What happened?"

"Ya' feel asleep at yer desk!"Jazz laughed harder as Prowl straightened up more."And ya' ya got a data-pad stuck to your helm!"

Prowl growled in frustration as he peeled it from the side of his face. Jazz noticed quite a few empty cubes in the trash. He decided against saying anything though.

Prowl stood up, and Jazz noticed a few things off about his bondmate. His doorwings weren't held up as high as they normally were, but instead hung in a tired and almost drepressed droop. It was barely noticable though. Also his attitude had changed. He had never been 'perky', but he had never been this...Jazz couldn't hink of the word. Sad, almost. Prowl seemed to be greatly bothered by something. He was also rather tired.

"Wanna go see the kids?"Jazz asked.

"Of course!"Prowl said.

Jazz had never seen Prowl so eager to see the sparklings. Neither them have ever hated going back to their room to see them, but never this excited.

"Calm down, Prowler!"Jazz said with a laugh."Never thought that I'd ever get ta' tell ya' that!"

"Oh, stop."Prowl said."Let's go!"

Jazz nodded and followed his eager mate up the halls and back to the berthroom. Prowl practically flung the door open and almost seemed to bounce inside.

"Mama!"a small voice called.

"She called me! Jazz! She called me!"Prowl exclaimed.

Jazz entered."Daddy!"

"She called for me too."Jazz beamed.

"She's been talking all day."Bumblebee said."She called my name first, so then I tried to teach her different words. She wouldn't say 'carrier' and 'sire' though."

"That's all right."Jazz said, tickling her stomach plating, causing the small femme to squeal and giggle.

Prowl held Lucky and Data in his servos. He was so happy for a moment, that it pained him about what was growing inside of him. The child of Megatron. The spawn of pure evil grew within him. Prowl knew that the child didn't have to be evill like it's sire, but that was a large possibility. Also, Megatron had said it was to be his heir, so that would mean that he would take the sparkling. That thought pained Prowl worse then it being Megatron's. He turned away from the two mechs, trying to hide the tears that had begun to slip down his faceplates.

"Prowl, I-I'm sorry."Bumblebee said."I-I can try and teach them to say 'carrier' and 'sire' if it bothers you so much."

"No,no, Bee!"Prowl said, setting the sparklings on the berth to wipe his face off quickly."It's not that at all. I'm very glad that you helped her to speak. You did a very good job."

Prowl's intakes hitched as he thought that this new sparkling's first words would be whatever the Decepticons taught it. Probably some form of a swear word, or possibly even 'sire'. That 'sire' would be Megatron. he turned away again.

"I-I should leave."Bumblebee said.

Jazz nodded, worried for Prowl now. He set Symphony on the berth as Bumblebee closed the door behind him. He put a hand on Prowl's shoulder. A small sob came from Prowl's vocalizer.

"Prowler..."Jazz soothed."It's all right."

"No."Prowl said."It's not all right."

"What's wrong?"Jazz asked, pulling Prowl close to him.

Prowl held onto Jazz, it was the only form of comfort he could accept. he didn't answer though as he continued to cry,

"Prowler, I can't help ya' if ya' don't tell me what's wrong."Jazz said gently.

"I-I can't though! I can't tell you what's wrong! I can't tell anybody! I-..."Prowl stopped.

He had said too much. He was too close to telling. He quickly pushed Jazz away and fled from the room. He transformed and drove away, as fast as he could. Jazz saw him dissapear , a trail of dust following him. Jazz sighed. He commed the only mech he could think of to help.

: Jazz ta' Ratchet :

: Ratchet here. What's wrong, Jazz? :

: I don' know, that's the problem :

: What do you mean? :

: Prowler just broke down and took off :

: What! Stay where you are. I'll be there in a minute :

Jazz hung up the comm. link and waited for Ratchet show up. He played with the sparklings on the floor until he heard a knock at the door.

"It ain't locked."Jazz said.

The door opened as Jazz stood up. Ratchet, as well as Optimus, walked into the room.

"Now, what's going on?"Ratchet asked.

"Prowler and I came in 'er and Bee told us tha' he had taught Symphony ta' speak."Jazz said.

Alost on cue, Symphony spoke up."Up!"

Jazz bent down to pick her up, and she giggled as she looked at Ratchet and Optimus. Optimus gave her helm a pat as Jazz continued.

"He was so happy one min, the next, he was startin' ta' cry. Bee left, and Prowler completely broke down."Jazz said. "He sobbe on my shoulder."

"Did you ask him what was wrong?"Ratchet asked.

"Of course I did! He told me tha' he couldn't tell me, how he couldn't tell anybody. Then he pushed me away and took off."Jazz said with a deflated sigh.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder."Don't worry,Jazz."Optimus said.

"Did anything else odd or unusual happen today?"Ratchet asked.

"Actually..."Jazz started. He let his voice trail off as Data started to cry." Hold on, this lil' guy's hungry."

Jazz poured three bottles and but them on the warmer. As soon as the sparklings smelled the warming energon, the rest of them made it known that they were hungry as well.

"Let me help."Ratchet said, picking up Symphony and a bottle.

Optimus picked up Lucky and a bottle as well.

"Thanks."Jazz said, putting the nipple of the third bottle in Data's mouth.

"Now, what happened?"Ratchet asked.

"Nothin', really."Jazz said."He's been pretty tired. He slept in today and fell asleep at 'is desk. He 'ad a data-pad stuch ta' 'is face!"

"Is that all?"Ratchet asked.

Jazz thought a moment. He watched as Data contentedly sucked on his bottle, his visor dimming as he started to fall into recharge.

"He's been kinda hungry."Jazz shruged."Nothin' ta' really worry 'bout."

"It sounds like he's depressed, almost."Ratchet said as Symphony too started to fall asleep. "That's all I can come up with. Crying, sleeping..."Ratchet's voice trailed off._ Primus. Sounds like he's sparked. He can't be though. He just can't be._

"We could have First Aid council to him."Optimus suggested, laying a sleeping Lucky down besides his siblings.

Ratchet nodded."Give him some time to cool off, and them let AId have at him. He needs some time off of work as well."

"Prowler ain't gunna be happy 'bout that."Jazz said.

"Do I look like I care?"Ratchet asked.

"No."Jazz answered."Should I go an' get 'im?"

Optimus shook his helm."If he does not return by morning, then yes. He needs time to sort through his thoughts, whatever may be the problem. I have never known Prowl to snap, so it must be something terrible."

Ratchet nodded in agreement."Don't worry, Jazz. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thanks."Jazz said.

He covered up each sparkling, letting his hand rest on it a moment. Optimus and Ratchet left.

"Sleep tight, lil' ones."Jazz whispered, getting into the berth himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Prowl sped through the streets. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. He wanted to go, anywhere. Go far, far away from everything. Leave everything behind. He reached a cliff that had a steep, vertical overhang. He transformed and sat down. Tears were slowly dripping off his face. He could cry freely, being alone.

"Where would I go?"Prowl asked himself, as if running away was a real option."Nowhere. Running would get my far away from everyone, everything, except what I'm really running from."

He rested a hand on his flat stomach. He felt a small bulge that was begining to form. He was trying to get away from what was inside him. He didn't hate the sparkling, he hated who had given it to him. He stood up, pelting a rock as far and as hard as he could, with an angry shout.

"Curse you, Megatron!"

"Me?"a dark voice asked, lowering behind him.

"Megatron!"Prowl exclaimed, spining around to face the mech.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"Prowl snapped.

"I saw your signal. I came to check up on you."Megatron said.

"Like you care."Prowl hissed.

"No, I don't."Megatron agreed."About you anyways."

He took a step closer to the Datsun. He rested a warm hand on the flat stomach plating that was just begining to bulge. A greedy smile spread across the warlord's face.

"I care about what you are carrying."Megatron said."I cannot wait until the both of you are in my posession. Aboard my base."

"Both of us?"Prowl gasped.

"Of course."Megatron said. "Who did you think would care for the sparkling once it was born? I cannot afford to give the task to one of my soilders, and I do not trust them enough. I am much too busy to care for a sparkling. I know that you would not harm that which came from your own frame."

Prowl growled at the larger mech, and took a step back.

"If you do not do as I command, Jazz and your three sparklings will be the first attacked, after you are captured with my sparkling."Megatron said."Either way, I win, you lose. You can either lose your freedom, or everything. The choice is yours. Make it now, or I shall choose for you."

Prowl hung his helm."You win, Megatron. I shall go with you, without a fight."

"Not yet."Megatron said."You shall remain with the Autobots. The rule of silence is still in play. I do not want you until the sparkling is born."

"How will it be born without them knowing?"Prowl asked.

"The moment you feel labour pains, escape. Once it is born, I will pick you up."Megatron said.

"I am to have it alone?"Prowl asked.

"Yes."Megatron said."I leave now. Do not fail me."

With that, the dark lord rose into the air, and dissapeared into the black of the night. Prowl waited until Megatron was sure to be gone before sinking on the ground. He burried his face in his hands and sobbed. He cried until the first rays of sunlight shone over the cliff, and on the distressed mech.

"There is nothing else to do."Prowl said, rising and wiping his face."But to do as Megatron commands."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nothing is the matter."

"Prowl, saying that will get you nowhere. You need to accecpt that there is a problem, and you need to accept the help being offered."

"Everything is fine, First Aid."Prowl said.

"Prowl, mechs that have everything 'fine', don't bust out crying and take off for no reason."First Aid said.

Prowl stiffened."Who else know?"

"Besides Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus, and myself?"First Aid asked."Nobody."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."Prowl said.

"I intend to, as well as the others."First Aid said.

"Very good. Now leave."

"I cannot do that."First Aid said calmly, staying seated.

When Prowl had returned, he had immediatly retreated to his office, avoiding everyone. The second the door had closed behind him, First Aid had greeted him from a seat. Prowl had sat himself down at his desk to see what First Aid needed, and had been rather surprised and upset by the fact that it was a set up counceling session.

"I have work to do, Aid."Prowl said.

"You have been taken off duty until theis problem has been resolved."First Aid said, handing over a data-pad with all the information on it.

Prowl tensed, gripping the data-pad hard enough for it to crack. He hurled at away, and it shattered against the wall. He silently stood up, and started to leave.

"Prowl, sit down."First Aid said, standing up.

Prowl ignored him, and continued to the door. As it slid open, three figures blocked his path. Optimus and Ratchet looked back at him, their body language telling him to go sit back down. Jazz stood in the back, looking hurt. He looked up at Prowl. Even though he was visored, Prowl could tell that his optics were pleading with him to return back with First Aid.

"No."Prowl said."It is not right. I can't."

"Please, Prowler?"Jazz pleaded. His voice sounded more hurt then his body language was letting on.

Prowl closed his optics, and looked down.

"Jazz, you don't understand-"

"You're right. I don't. I need ta' though. Ya' can tell anybot ya' want. Me, Optimus, Ratchet, Aid, anybot on base. Prowler, please. What's goin' on?"Jazz pleaded, coming right in front of him.

"Jazz. I-I can't. I can't tell anybody."Prowl said. "Please, Jazz. For your own protection and the sparklings."

"Wait, their lives are in danger because of your slaggin' secret?"Ratchet asked, taking a protective step towards Jazz.

Prowl continued."Please, Jazz. If you want to live. If you want the sparklings to grow up. If you love me, stay back. Stay away. Leave me alone."

Jazz reached out, taking Prowl's cheek in his hand."Prowler, I do love ya', that's why I have ta' do this."

"Please."Prowl pleaded, putting his own hand over Jazz's, which was still over his cheek.

"Prowler, go back with Aid."Jazz said softly.

A few tears began to fall from Prowl's optics and onto Jazz's hand. Prowl closed them, though it did nothing for the flow. He tilted his held into Jazz's hand, holding Jazz's hand there.

"Jazz. "he murmured. "Please."

Jazz pulled his hand away, wet with tears. Prowl held onto his hand as Ratchet started to push them apart.

"Please."Prowl continued to plead. "Please, Jazz! No!"

First Aid was pulling him back, and Optimus was closing the door.

"No! Please! Jazz!"Prowl cried out."No!"

His shouts, his screams, his cries did nothing. First Aid sat him down on the small sofa in the room and sat down beside him. First Aid was trying to calm him, telling him how everything was going to be all right. Everything was going to be fine.

"No."Prowl said."It's not. Everything will only get worse from here."

First Aid continued to talk to him as Prowl fell silent.

"Everything will get worse from here."Prowl repeated, tuning First Aid out.


	4. Chapter 3 Month 3

Chapter 3 Month 3

Prowl had remained silent almost his entire third month. His stomach plating had started to grow, much to his dismay. Ratchet was constantly trying to scan him, give him a sonogram, but Prowl would not let him. He fought him denta and digit. Ratchet had at last given up, for now.

First Aid was with him his every waking moment. He had been put in a spare room, with nothing but a few data-pads that wre non work related, a berth, a desk, and a wash rack. He was barely allowed time with Jazz and the sparklings. Prowl never spoke, unless it was to Jazz and the sparklings and had nothing to do with his 'secret'.

Firs Aid was with him almost every moment, except for when he recharged. He spoke to Prowl nonstop, trying to get the SIC to speak. To say anything at all to him. EVery day Prowl was getting closer and closer to his breaking point.

"Prowl, today I want to talk about a very sensitive subject with you."First Aid said.

Prowl sat on the berth his pedes tucked to his chest, and his servos around them. He rested his helm on his knee caps. He looked up at First Aid, not reallt interested, but showing respect.

"I want to talk to you about forced spark merging. Rape."First Aid said.

Prowl tensed up a bit, and that did not go unnoticed by First Aid's sharp optics.

"Sometimes when a bot is forced to spark merge, they try to keep it to themselves. They bottle it all up inside, and they cut all relations they have with others. They are afraid of what others might think of them. They feel defiled, dirty even. Have you ever felt that way, Prowl? Has a bot ever defiled you? Have you ever been shamed in that way?"First Aid asked.

Prowl continued to stare at him, his entire frame telling First Aid to back down.

First Aid continued."Prowl, were you ever abused as a youngling? In this way? Were you ever given reason to believe that your creators, or some other bot or bots, hurt you in a way that they should not?"

Prowl continued to remain silent. His creators had diead when he was young, but not young enough to forget. He had been close to what humans call their 'teens'.

"Maybe not even as a youngling. How about now? How about recent? The past fey years, months, weeks, days? Has a bot given you reason to believe that you were hurt in a way you should not have been? Within the past few months?"First Aid asked."Ha-"

"Frag off."Prowl mumbled, his entire frame practicakky shaking with rage.

"I'm sorry?"First Aid asked."What did you say?"

"Frag off!"Prowl shouted, leaping from the berth.

First Aid lept up as well from his chair, and stumbled back.

"Prowl, have I hit the nail in the head? Have I stumbled upon the answer?"First Aid asked."You wre hurt, wern't you? Forced to spark merge. You were raped."

Prowl growled. First Aid's optics widened.

"Prowl, it's all right. You should be angry. You have very right to be-"

First Aid was suddenly tackled to the ground. He hit his helm hard on the ground, and laid there for a moment in a daze.

"Prowl, just because you are angry does not give you the right to take it out on oth-"First Aid was slapped in the face.

"Shut up."Prowl growled, sitting on Aid's chasis."Shut up, now."

"Prowl, get off of me please."First Aid said, trying to remain calm. "You need to speak, not act-"

First Aid was punched in the face. He felt the energon pour from his lip.

"Prowl."First Aid said, sounding slightly frightened."Please stop. You don't know what you're doing."

OoOoOoOoOo

"What was that?"Optimus asked.

"It sounded like screaming."Ratchet said.

"Comin' from Prowler's room!"Jazz said.

They had been in Optimus' office, discussing Prowl's condition and progress. It had not been going very well. Suddenly, blood curdeling screams had reached their audios.

"Hurry."Ratchet said, jumping up.

Jazz, though, was already out the door and Optimus was right behind him.

"Go back to your work, everyone."Optimus said as he rushed through the halls."The matter is being resolved and requires no assitance unless asked for."

Jazz was typing in the 'unlock' code and 'open' code to the door. Another scream came from the opening door.

"Prowl!"Jazz shouted.

He rushed into the room. Optimus and Ratchet ran in as well. Prowl was on top of First Aid, beating the daylight out of him. Energon pooled on the floor, not bad, but enough to raise worry. Optimus and Jazz were struggling to pull Prowl off, and Ratchet was trying to get First Aid out from under him.

"Prowl, stop it!"Jazz yelled.

Prowl stopped for a moment on hearing Jazz's voice. He barely had time to process what was heppening when he felt himself being grabbed from behind. Two bots were holding him back, and a third was sitting First Aid

"Prowl. Stop it now."Optimus deep voice ordered.

"Prolwer, please. What are you doin'?"Jazz asked.

Prowl fought against both of them, ignoring their pleas and orders.

"Prowl, who did it?"First Aid asked as Ratchet cleaned the cut on his face.

"Shut up!"Prowl roared."Shut up, First Aid!"

"Prowl, who forced you to do it? Who made you spark merge?"First Aid asked, flinching slightly as Ratchet touched the cut on his lip.

Jazz gasped, letting go of Prowl's servo. Optimus loosened his hold at the same time, and Prowl wasted no time in rushing towards First Aid. Before he could strike a blow, he was again being restrained. Strong red and blue servos wraped around his waist and over his servos, pinning him against Optimus.

"Let me go!"Prowl cried out angerly.

"Jazz, you need to use your stasis cuffs."Optimus said, his voice sad and hurt.

"Wha'?"Jazz gasped."I-I can't."

"Jazz, he needs to be subdated. If you cannot do it, let Ratchet do it."Optimus said.

"No! Let me go!"Prowl cried out, shoving and struggling to no avail.

"Jazz, can't hold him much longer." Optimus' voice strained."Use the cuffs,of give them to Ratchet."

"Do I have ta' use 'em on full power?"Jazz asked."I don' wanna 'urt 'im."

"No, just enough to make him stop."Optimus said, sounding surprised that Jazz had thought that the cuffs were to be used on full power.

Jazz took the cuffs out of his subspace and stepped towards Prowl. Prowl continued to push and struggle against Optimus.

"Jazz! Please!"Prowl pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Prowler."Jazz said, hanging his helm.

He carefully snapped the cuffs around Prowl's wrists. A tear slipped from beneath his visor as he looked up at Prowl. Prowl's optics met his visor, and for a moment, he was still.

"Jazz, please."Prowl begged.

"Prowler, this won't 'urt. I promice."Jazz said, looking down again.

He flipped a small switch on the cuffs, and an electrical current went from them. Prowl struggled for a moment before going rigid. He fell limp in Optimus' servos. His optics were unshuttered, and he was very much awake. He looked pleadingly at Jazz, as if all trust with that mech had been broken. Jazz looked down and away, and Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done."Ratchet said."It didn't hurt him, but helped him. He needed to calm down or he was going to hurt himself. He already hurt First Aid."

"I'm fine, Ratchet."First Aid said, getting up."Just a busted lip."

"And a dented helm, and a swollen optic."Ratchet said."Sit back down. Now."

First Aid quickly sat back down, feeling dizzy as well as not wanting to anger the CMO. Optimus had started to carry Prowl away.

"Where ya' goin'?"Jazz asked.

"The..."Optimus started."The brig."

"What?"Jazz exclaimed."The brig? He ain't never been in t'ere! 'E's sent bots there, but never-"

"I understamd, Jazz."Optimus said."He needs time to straighten out his thoughts; think about his actions. He has proven to be a danger for the time being. I'm sorry."

Jazz hung his helm, but nodded. He understood.

"I'll 'elp ya'."he said."'Fore the affect wear off."

Jazz took Prowl's pedes. He and Optimus both carried the mech to the brig.

OoOoOoOoOo

Prowl sat, his optics shuttered. He was again hugging his pedes, but now his wrists were held together with cuffs. He was locked in the brig. The brig he had sent mechs to before, but never himself. He had never pictured himself here on this cold berth. He had never pictured himself fighting away Jazz and Optimus, or beating First Aid. He never imagained himself being sparked with Megatron's offspring. His thoughts were inturrupted as a clank and squeak made him look up. The bars to the brig were being opened, and Ratchet was stepping in. Prowl turned away.

"You're not getting out of this that easily."Ratchet said."Start talking. Now."

Prowl remained silent. Ratchet vented as we pulled a chair over from the corner of the room and sat down on it.

"What happened?"Ratchet asked."Between you and Aid? How could you hurt him like that? He was only trying to help."

"I didn't aks for help."Prowl muttered.

"Maybe not with your mouth, but your actions are practicaly screaming for help."Ratchet said. "First Aid was talking about a forced merge, is that what this is about?"

"Shut up."Prowl growled from the berth.

"No, I will not."Ratchet said."Who did it Prowl? Was it somebot here? If it was, so help me I'll-"

"No."Prowl said.

"Prowl, you can say who it was. They will be punished. You will not be harmed for speaking." Ratchet said.

"No, I can't."Prowl said."I can't! I don't care about myself, but I don't want Jazz and the triplets to get hurt!"

"Why would they be harmed?"Ratchet asked."Were they threatened."

"If I do not remain silent, they will be killed."Prowl said, his voice begining to tremble.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jazz and Optimus were standing near the holding cell Ratchet and Prowl were in. It was a small area mechs on duty used when they had to watch a prisoner. There was a table and two chairs, a warmer for energon and oil, and that was all. Optimus and Jazz were simply standing there, listening. Prowl did not know of their presence, but Ratchet knew.

OoOoOoOoOo

"What if I promiced that they would not be injured? What if they were put under constant watch and protected?"Ratchet asked.

"You cannot promice that they would remain uninjured."Prowl said."You cannot see the future. If you could, you might have seen this happen and it could have been avoided."

"What? What wouldn't happen? You need to speak!"Ratchet said.

"No! I can't!"Prowl said, curling in on himself, clutching his helm. He started to rock on his pedes."I can't...I can't..."he said softly.

"Can't what?"Ratchet pressed.

"I can't slaggin' do this anymore!"Prowl shouted."I can't take it anymore!"

"Then speak,Prowl, before you go insane!"Ratchet yelled back.

"I haven't lost it all ready?"Prowl asked. "I haven't lost my mind already? I haven't lost my bondmate with lies? I haven't lost my sparklings?"

"You can get them back. Prowl, Jazz wants you back."Ratchet said."You're killing him."

"No."Prowl said harshly."I may be causing him mental angush and emotonal damage, but I am not killing him, He will be dead though if I speak! Primus help me! Please."he sobbed.

"Prowl, please."Ratchet said softly."You need to speak. Who did this to you?"

Prowl couldn't take it anymore. He could practically feel something within him snap. A metaphorcal breaking of his will. He looked at Ratchet with such a wild fire in hos optics that it caused the strong medic to fear him for a moment.

"Megatron!"Prowl practically screamed the name."He did this! Megatron did it all to me!"

"What?"Ratchet asked, his voice softer then it had been."What did he do? How did he hurt you."

"He found out I was a fraggin' carrier! He told me that he would use it for his own twisted purpose!"Prowl was shaking with rage."He called me months ago. He told me to meet him, and I listened!"

"Why didn't you tell somebody?"Ratchet asked."We could have protected you. We could have fought him off."

"He threatened Jazz and the sparklings. He said that if I didn't do as he slaggin' said, that he would take them all away! He would kill them, and their spilt energon would be on my hands!"Prowl shouted, way beyond his breaking point.

"What did he make you do?"Ratchet asked,already knowing the answer. Prowl needed to confirm the medics fears.

"He forced me to-No."Prowl said."I let him. He told me to lay down, and I laid down! He told me how and where to move, and I listened! I told me to open my chest, and I did!"

OoOoOoOoOo

"And I did!"Prowl shouted.

Jazz gasped, staggering back. Prowl and Megatron. Megatron had forced Prowl to...

Jazz felt a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him into a seat before he crashed on the floor.

"So all this time..."Jazz breathed out.

"Jazz, I'm sorry."Optimus said."If I had only know-"

"I knw."Jazz said, cutting him off."Nobody knew though."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Prowl he threatened you. He threatened your family."Ratchet said."This is not your fault."

"He sparked me!"Prowl shouted, inturrupting whatever Ratchet was going to say."I was sparked by him! He wanted an heir, and I gave him one."

"Sparked?"Ratchet asked."Wanted, was, gave? Why all past tense? Did you lose it? Did you give birth all ready?"

"No."Prowl said, leaning over the side of the berth, his cuffed hands on his pedes that dangled over the side of the berth."I am sparked. I am giving him an heir." he said in a near whisper.

Ratchet stood up and went over to him. Prowl shuttered his optics as the white hand went towards the cuffs. He tensed as he awated the jolt that would kncock him out. It never came. A loud clatter hit the floor, and Prowl unshuttered his optics. The stasis cuffs lay on the floor.

"You won't be needing those anymore, Prowl."Ratchet said, sitting next to him.

Prowl wanted nothing more then to curl up on Ratchet and cry. He wanted nothing more then to rush to Jazz's side and hold onto him. He wanted to go to the sparklings and cradle them. He couldn't bring himself to move as a few tears fell from his optics. He shuttered them, holding the flow back.

"Prowl."Ratchet vented his word.

He placed a hand on Prowl's servo, bringing him closer to his own white chasis. A sob escaped Prowl's vocalizer as he lached on to Ratchet, begging for comfort. Ratchet was like a sire to him. Ratchet was one of the only mechs besides Jazz and Optimus he trusted to speak to when things bothered him.

"I-I'm sorry."Prowl cried.

"It's not your fault."Ratchet said in a hushed tone."This is far from all right, but it's not your fault. You did what you thought was right."

"Was it?"Prowl asked."Did I make the right choice? Megtron now wants me and the sparkling. I would be the caretaker for it."

Ratchet vented."I don't know, Prowl. That doesn't matter now. What matters is your health and that of the sparklings."

Prowl was shaking a bit."I-I don't know if I want it, once it's born."

Ratchet nodded."I understand that. We'll figure something out."

Prowl nodded. He intook deeply, it was hitched and shakey from crying. The bars opened again, and Jazz and Optimus stood there. Jazz looked like he had been crying himself.

"Prowler..."Jazz started."Ya' could have told."

"No. I couldn't have."Prowl answered, not looking up at the other black and white mech.

Jazz went next to Prowl and took Ratchet's place by his side. He look a digit and put it under Prowl's chin, turning the blue optics towards his visor. P

"Prowler, look at me."Jazz said.

Prowl looked into the visor, all fire and fight gone from his optics. They had been replaced with pain, sadness, hurt, and fear. He was trembling slightly. He couldn't hold back a flinch as the gentle digit touched the still cut area where Megatron had placed his own digit.

"Prowler, I'm not mad at ya'."Jazz said."I'm worried. I don't like ta' see ya' hurtin'."

"I'm sorry, Jazz."Prowl said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jazz didn't say anything as he pulled Prowl into an embarce. Prowl held onto him in a way Jazz had never felt before. He had never seen Prowl so hurt before, so needing, so upset and scared and scarred.

"Prowler, don't worry 'bout me an' the kids."Jazz said."We'll be fine."

"Promice?"Prowl asked.

"Promise."Jazz confirmed.


	5. Chapter 4 Months 4-5

Chapter 4 Month 4-5

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit random, yes, but not as much as you may think. Do to all the stress and being sparked, he is much more suseptable to illnesses. Pregnant women also are highly suseptable to things such as the common cold, influenze, 'stomach bug', and many other things. Please, if you are ill or have been around sick people recently, do NOT go near or around pregnant friends or pregnant people in general. Pregnant women cannot take antibiotics and the like, so an illness will not only weaken them, but can cause a misscarriage. Also, if you are medically able to, get your FLU SHOTS! 

Things became a bit better for Prowl. He was allowed to return to his regular room with Jazz and the sparklings. The fourth month practically flew by. Prowl's slightly bulging stomach plates stuck out a bit more. The base had not been told about what had happened to him, yet. First Aid was still having sessions with Prowl, now that he was able to speak a bit more freely.

At month five, Prowl was rather round. He wasn't as large as he was the first time, as it was only one sparkling this time. He was having trouble getting about though, and was taken off of all working duty. The sparklings were moved to their own room, right next to Prowl and Jazz's. The took to it like a fish to water, The toddled about, inspecting everything.

That night, Jazz snuggled in next to Prowl.

"Prowler?"

"Yes, Jazz?"Prowl mumbled.

"I miss ta' kids."Jazz said. "Not 'earin' them sleep in all."

"Jazz?"Prowl started now.

"Yeah?"

"Just go to sleep."Prowl said."They are in the next room. If you want to sleep with them so badly, go recharge on their floor."

"Ya' kicken' me out?"Jazz asked, sitting up and looking at the other black and white mech.

"If you do not go into recharge now, then yes, I will be 'kicking you out."Prowl said, closing his optics.

"G'night, Prowler."Jazz said.

"Good night, Jazz."Prowl mumbled as he fell into recharge.

Prowl felt shaking. It stopped, and then picked up again.

"Prowler? Wake up, mech."Jazz called out.

"Ugh, Jaa-aa-zzz."Prowl mumbled in a whiney voice.

"Com'on, Prowler, get up."Jazz snickered.

"Why? I don't have any shifts or anything."Prowl said, rolling over on his side.

"'Cause."Jazz said.

"Because of wha-"Prowl started, cut off by a fit of violent coughs.

"Prowler? Ya' all right?"Jazz asked, going back to his bonded's side."Tha' don't sound to good."

Prowl didn't answer him. He curled up around his round stomach plating as he had stated to shiver and shake.

"Prowler?"

"Congratulations, Jazz."Prowl said."You have been promoted to second in command."

"Wha? Prowler, what are ya' talkin' about?"Jazz asked.

"I am demoting myself to civilian."Prowl finished, rooling over to look at Jazz.

His optics had red streaks in them, and were sunken in. He was still shivering a bit.

"Wanna go see the Hatchet?"Jazz asked.

"No."Prowl said, followed by more violent coughs.

"Well, I'm takin' ya ta' see the Hatchet."Jazz said. He put a hand on Prowl's forehelm."You're burnin' up, Prowler."

Prowl lay down deeper into the berth. "Why do I have to go see Ratchet? We live in the same slaggin' base, don't we? Is it so hard for him to walk his fraggin' aft over here for once?"

Jazz knew that Prowl wasn't feeling well now. He only cussed when he was very upset or ill, and he was cranky.

"All right."Jazz said. "I'll get Hatchet to come by 'ere. You get some rest now."

Prowl tried to vent out, although it was now very wheezed now and was inturrupted by violent, wet coughs that racked his whole frame. Jazz cast back a pitying look back at his shivering bondmate before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Prowl closed his optics and rubbed the temple of his helm with two fingers. He coughed twice as he curled up around his stomach. The sparkling felt distressed. He tried to send soothing feelings through a recently established bond, even though he felt like slag. Somebot started to pound on the door, matching the tempo in his helm. Instead of wating for a reply, the berthroom door opened and Ratchet entered, followed closely by Jazz.

"I told ya' he was sick."Jazz said.

"Did I say I didn't believe you?"Ratchet grumbled.

Ratchet went next to the berth and opened up his subspace. He took out a long, glass tube with a red liquid in it.

"Open up."Ratchet ordered.

"Can't you just scan me?"Prowl mumbled.

"This way is more accurate. Now open up before I put it in the other end."Ratchet threatened.

Prowl muttered as he opened his mouth, and felt the long, thin thermomiter slide under his almost gagged as Ratchet shoved it in a bit too hard. He closed his optics and waited for it to be removed. It took a bit longer then Prowl had wanted, and was greatly releaved when it was finally taken from his mouth. Prowl smacked his lips a few times as Ratchet looked at it.

"You're overheating."Ratchet said.

"No, really?"Prowl asked, suddenly hit by a coughing fit.

"And coughing, tired, and being a jerk."Ratchet observed.

"I am not being a jerk."Prowl muttered. "Can't you just give me something? A pill, an injection, anything?"

"That's the thing."Ratchet started. "If you weren't sparked, I could give you medications. I can't really give you anything...it could hurt the sparkling."

Prowl grumbled again, rubbing his pounding helm again. "All right."he said calmly.

"Is t'ere anythin' I can do?"Jazz asked.

"Make sure he rests and drinks pleanty of fluids."Ratchet said."And keep him warm. He picked up the bug that's been going around base."

Jazz nodded."So, does this mean I can stay with 'im?"

Ratchet gave a quick nod. "I'll be back to check on him later."

"Whatever."Prowl muttered irritably as Ratchet left.

Prowl moaned as the door closed just a bit too loud.

"You all right, Prowler?"Jazz asked.

Prowl growled at him from under his breath. He couldn't get comfortable because of his now extend stomach plating, and now his pounding helm and aching joints.

"This is just great!"Prowl huffed, flipping onto his side and pinching his optics.

"At ain't all tha' bad."Jazz said, slinding into the berth and wrapping his servos around his mate.

"And what would be the good in this? I hurt all over and feel like slag. I'm carrying the sparkling of our archenemy...What the frag is good about any of this?"Prowl asked, now getting irritated.

"The sparklin' is ours, not 'is."Jazz said firmly. "I don' care who the sire is, it's ours. Now, 'bout you bein' sick 'n all..."Jazz said, snuggling closer to Prowl."Ya' get ta' spend more time with me."

Prowl rolled his optics a bit, but lay his helm into Jazz. He vented out, weakly coughing out once. Jazz started to stoke his mate's helm. A small moan escaped from Prowl's lips as Jazz held him even closer.

"Why don't ya' sleep some, Prowler?"Jazz suggested.

Prowl's helm moved in agreement. He shuttered his optics, and soon fell into recharge with Jazz stroking his doorwings.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prowl woke up some hours later. He streached a bit before falling back onto the berth.

"Prowler?"Jazz's voice mumbled from the other side of the berth. He had fallen into recharge as well. "You up?"

"Mm-hm."Prowl mumbled, his helm all ready pounding and his throat starting to hurt and burn.

"How ya' feelin'?" Jazz asked, sitting up and feeling Prowl's forehelm.

Prowl didn't answer him. His tank had started to churn from his high fever. He shifted a moment, trying to soothe it and get comfortable.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked, getting worried as he wasn't getting an answer.

Prowl suddenly darted from the berth with speed Jazz didn't know was possible in his state. Jazz got up and hurried after him. Prowl had made a bee-line for the private wash racks. Jazz found him hunched over the latrine, retching hard. Nothing was coming up though.

"It's all right, Prowler."Jazz said calmingly. "Just let it out."

"Yeah..."Prowl gagged."...right."

Jazz rubbed the Datsun's back struts, and around his doorwings. Prowl moaned and lurched again. Again, nothing came up, making him more miserable.

"Oh, Prowler."Jazz said as the Datson sat down heavily on the floor.

He wrapped his servos around him, and held him close. Prowl rubbed his helm next and around his chevron.

"This...sucks."Prowl mumbled.

Jazz chuckled as he rocked back and forth a bit, trying to comfort his sparked mate."I know, Prowler."

"Ugh, Jazz."Prowl moaned. "Stop,ng, rocking."

"Sorry."Jazz said. "I wish I could make ya' feel better."

"Me too."Prowl said in a low, raspy tone.

Jazz started to stroke Prowl's helm again.

"Yer gettin' awful hot."Jazz noted."Wait 'ere."

"I'm not going anywhere."Prowl replied as Jazz got up.

Jazz left the room and went into a storage closet in the hall. He got out a new, clean rag and went back to Prowl. He was curled around the latrine again, but had the same luck as before with purging his tanks. He vented in irritation and exhaustion as he sank against the wall.

Jazz went over to the sink and put the rag under a stream of cool water. He rang it out a bit and folded it into a rectangle. He went back over to his sparkmate and sat down next to him.

"'Ere ya' go, Prowler."Jazz said as he pressed it to Prowl's helm.

Prowl moaned out a bit and seemed to melt under the touch. He leaned his helm into Jazz's hand a bit more.

"That's...nice."Prowl mumbled, laying his helm on Jazz's shoulder.

Jazz made sure to keep the rag on his helm. Prowl vented out as Prowl melted even more into him. Soon, Prowl's intakes and outakes slowed down.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked, shifting a bit to look at the Datsun's face.

Prowl's helm slid foward into Jazz's lap. Jazz chuckled as he looked at the sleeping mech. Jazz leaned back into the wall a bit and closed his own optics. He stroked Prowl's chevron until he too fell into stasis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jazz woke up to a strange noise. It almost sonded like some mech being strangled. Where was he anyways? This didn't feel like the berth, and it was rather cold. He had a crick in his neck too. The strangling noise started again, followed by a spash.

"Prowler?"Jazz muttered, unshuttering his optics.

The room was very dark. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. He called out again.

"Prowler?"

He heard a shifting."I'm over here, Ja-"the straggling happened all over again, and more spashing and splattering.

Jazz hurridly got up to turn on the lights. He checked his chronometer as he got up. It was late, really late. He hurridly switched on the lights. In the time it took for his optics to adjust, Prowl had started to choke again. Jazz's optics adjusted enough to see Prowl practically hugging the latrine and retching, purging as if his insides would fly out.

"Prowler!"Jazz exclaimed. "It's all right, buddy."

Prowl made no movement as he finished his latest bout. He didn't sit back down, but stayed hovering over the filling latrine. Jazz was instantly at his side, rubbing his back. Prowl groaned a bit and twitched one of his doorwings.

"How long have ya' been like this?"Jazz asked.

"Uhh...I don't know."Prowl said, propping his elbows on the side of the latrine and resting his head in his hands. "An hour...or, ugh, so?"

"Why didn't ya' wake me?"Jazz asked.

"You were in recharge..."Prowl said in a gasping, raspy voice. "And I couldn't stop for more then five minutes."

"Aw."Jazz said as if he was talking to a sparkling, even though he really meant it."I'm sorry I didn't wake up."

Prowl shook his helm. "You were in recharge. I didn't ask you to-"Prowl's body lurched foward and he leaned into the latrine even more.

Jazz supported him as he started to choke and gasp again. He retched over the bowl, and Jazz inwardly flinched at the sound of the sound of half-processed energen spattering inside of it. With a moan, Prowl flushed it.

"This is worse then the morning sickness was."Prowl said in a very raw and cracked voice. "At least then I knew that it would end."

Jazz chuckled as he pulled Prowl away from the latrine and back onto his lap. He wrapped his servos around Prowl, anly to have them pushed away.

"Don't put your hands there, please."Prowl murmured.

"Sorry."Jazz apologized. "Wan' me ta' call Hatchet?"

Prowl shook his helm. "No, just..."he murmured as he started to fall into recharge.

"Jus' what, Prowler?"Jazz asked in a low tone.

"Stay?"Prowl asked.

Jazz smiled softly."I won't leave ya'."

Prowl vented out as he slipped into recharge again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prowl shifted as he started to wake up. His tank was rolling again, odd as it didn't have anything left in it. Something felt different. He was still hot, both from the fever and his mate's heat, but he was also covered up with something soft and warm. He was also laying flat on his back struts. He slowly sat up, trying to push aside the spinning of the room and pounding of his helm. He leaned against the back of the berth. It was very early morning, and the sun was just coming up. Prowl felt stirring next to him, and then a hand on his doorwing.

"You up all ready, Prowler?"

Prowl nodded a bit, his throat hurting too much to try and answer. He shuttered his optics a moment, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Ya' feelin' any better?"Jazz asked, rubbing his hand on Prowl's servo.

Prowl vented out befor shaking his helm a bit. Jazz made a face at that action as he placed a hand on Prowl's forehelm again.

"Yer feva's spiked."Jazz observed.

Prowl's tanks grinded loudly. If he had cared or had been feeling better, he would have been embarrassed. As he felt like the Pit itself, he couldn't care any less.

"Hungry?"Jazz asked hopfully.

Prowl shook his helm. The last thing he wanted was to put anything in his tank.

"There's a bucket by the bed."Jazz said. "Jus' in case."

Prowl just nodded. "T-thanks."he rasped out.

"Lay back down, Prowler."Jazz ordered gently, helping Prowl lay back down.

"H-how did-"Prowl coughed weakly a few times. "I-...did you g-get me h-here?"

"You started ta' shivah."Jazz explained. "Ta' floor was cold, I didn' wan' ya' rechargin' on the floor."

Prowl nodded. "T-thanks."he said again.

"No problem, buddy."Jazz said. "Ya'd do the same for me."

Prowl nodded, wishing he hadn't as his helm pounded even worse then before. A knock was heard at the door. Prowl moaned and rubbed the temples of his helm. The door opened to reveal not only Ratchet, but Optimus Prime as well.

"How is he this morning?"Ratchet asked.

"'Bout ta'same."Jazz answered. "Temp's up a bit."

Ratchet nodded as he slid the thermometer under Prowl's glossa anyways. He mumbled his muffled complaint, but made no movement to rise. Then he noticed Optimus. His optics widened a bit as he tried to sit up.

"Opimus?"he said, muffled greatly from the thermometer."Wha ar you-"

"Don't try to speak with that, Prowl."Optimus said. "It will only irritate Ratchet."

Prowl nodded as he leaned against the back of the berth again.

"Ratchet informed me that you were ill."Optimus explained. "I wanted to see how you were fairing."

Ratchet removed the thermometer from Prowl's mouth. He looked at it for a few seconds before shaking his helm.

"You were right, Jazz."Ratchet said. "It did spike."

"Told ya'."Jazz said pompously, standing with his servos folded across his chest.

Ratchet scanned Prowl as jazz explained what happened the previous day.

"Prowl, have you drinken or eaten anything since yesterday?"Ratchet asked.

Prowl grimaced at the thought and shook his helm a bit.

"Well, you need to."Ratchet said."It's taking a toll on the sparkling."

"What d-do you-"

"I just mean that it's getting kinda sluggish."Ratchet inturrupted Prowl. "And you are getting dehydrated and undercharged."

"But, Hatchet."Jazz started. "If it makes 'im sick ta' drink, would it be a good idea ta' force 'im ta'?"

"Anything's better then nothing."Ratchet answered."There is nothing I can give him without potentially endangering the sparkling. Just try to keep him hydrated."

"All right."Jazz said.

"Comm. me if anything happens."Ratchet ordered as he shooed Optimus from the room.

"Will do."Jazz returned to the closing door. He vented as he turned to the balled up mech on the berth. "Ya' heard the doc, gotta get some fluids in ya'."

"Please, Jazz."Prowl said weakly."Not right...now."

"All right."Jazz relented. "But you are gonna eat somethin'."he said in a tone that meant business.

Prowl nodded. Before either of them could speak, a knocking came from Prowl. As weak smile came on his face as he closed his optics, as if savoring the moment.

"Wha' was that?"Jazz asked.

"The sparkling."Prowl answered in a still raspy voice. "It's first kicks."

The knocking happened again, and Prowl motioned for Jazz to come closer. As Jazz slid into the berth, Prowl slowly rolled onto his back struts.

"What is it?"Jazz asked.

"Let me see your hand."Prowl said.

Jazz held it out, and Prowl took it. He quided the hand to his bulging stomach area and placed it on top. Jazz could feel the lump that was the sparkling.

"I can feel i-"Jazz started. He was inturrupted by the thumping again.

Jazz chuckled as he felt the kicks. It seemed to know just where Jazz's hand was, and kicked right there.

"Active lil'on'."Jazz commented.

Prowl nodded."Never kicked before, but moves alot. Ecspecially at night."

Prowl's optics started to close again. Even thought it was morning, his systems were thoroughly exhausted.

"Get some rest, Prowler."Jazz said."When ya' wake up, I'll give ya' some 'gon."

Prowl mumbled something as he fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Prowler?"

"Mmm."Prowl mumbled.

"Prowler."Jazz repeated.

The SIC's optics opened up a slit. He was pleasently surprised to find that the light did not bother him, and that all that was left of his helmache was a dull throb. He sat up, lighthelmed.

"How ya' feelin'?"Jazz asked.

"Better."Prowl said.

"That's good ta' hear."Jazz said, picking a cube of energon. "Think ya' could eat somethin'?"

Prowl nodded. "I believe so."

Jazz handed him the cube. Prowl took it and thanked him before taking careful sips. He wasn't able to drink the entire thing, but was able to down a fourth of it before setting it aside. Metalic knocking came from Prowl again.

"I think it like the 'gon."Jazz said with a chuckle.

Prowl nodded with a small smile. "Jazz..."Prowl started hesitantly.

"Somthin' wrong, Prowler?"Jazz asked, sitting on the side of the berth.

"No..."Prowl started. "What you said, about the sparkling. Did you mean it?"

"I said a few things."Jazz said.

"About it being ours."Prowl said, looking down. "That it's ours, no matter who the sire is."

"Prowler."Jazz started. "I meant every word o' it. We are bonded, Prowler, for better an' worse. The sparklin' may not have come from me, but it's still mine, yours. It's our's, Prowler."

A relieved look came over Prowl's usual nervous and shamed face.

"Thank you, Jazz."Prowl said in a voice that had one, small tremor in his voice. "Thank you."

Author's Notes: I know this chapter's ending is really sucky, and I apologize for that. If anyone is wondering, yes. Prowl did/does get better. This is also more of just a 'filler chapter', I think that's what it's called anyways. My own carrier , who is sparked, is doing very well besides the morning/all day sickness. It's almost over though(praise God/Primus/the Allspark!). I have been the only one in my family who cooks usually...and starts the morning fire. What? Our house doesn't really have a good furnace, so we use it as little as possible. Since this is New York, we use a wood burning stove. All right, I think I've rambled enough. Thank you all who are reading this, following this, liking it, and reviewing. Please continue with the reviews! Flames and nice things will be appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5 Month 6

Chapter 5 Month 6

Author's Note: This is not really a note as it is a question... What is the name of the Decepticon's underwater fortress in G1? Is it the 'Nemesis'? Sorry and thank you.

It was late into Prowl's sixth month. He was very glad to be over that bug, and that his bondmate and sparklings didn't get it. Surprisngly though, Ratchet caught it and was quite miserable for a while. He wasn't as bad as Prowl was though, as he had access to medicine he could take. All was going well, until one day when he was in a meeting with Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Ironhide.

Although he had been taken off of all duty, even light duty which consisted of desk and paper work, Prowl still attended meetings. It would let him know what was going on around the 'Arc', and allow the others the use of his logic processor and battle computer.

The meeting had just been a normal meeting. Perceptor rambled on about some scienific expirament he had conducted with promicing signs, usuing some scientific mumbo jumbo and long words most bots couldn't wrap their helms around. Wheeljack spoke about his own expiraments while Ratchet grumbled and groused about the same thing and how many times the earwinged mech visited his med-bay and blew himself up. Ironhide was there to offer his opinion on certain things and tell about how many weapons they had, and what they needed.

In the middle of the meeting, Prowl's comm. link started to beep. It was an unknown, yet known frequency. Optimus turned to him.

"Prowl, who is comming you?"Optimus asked.

Prowl very well know, but told his commanding officer a lie. "It's...Jazz, sir."

Optimus chuckled, knowing how worried his baondmate always was. Especially now that Prowl was sparked he was even more nervous about him.

"Why don't you go take that?"Optimus asked, excusing him from the meeting.

"It's all right, sir."Prowl said, really not wanting to answer this particular frequency. His doorwings gave a single twitch of fear and irritation as he continued. "It can wait."

"It's all right, Prowl."Optimus said."This meeting is practically over."

Prowl vented out. He gave a quick nod and rose, leaving without saluting in his nervous absent-mindedess.

"Did Prowhl seem irritated 'bout somethin'?"Ironhide asked.

Ratchet snorted. "Getting to that time when he starts getting moody."

"Aw, slag."Ironhide said."That ain't ever any fun."

OoOoOoOoO

: Prowl here :

: Why did it take you so long to answer, Autobot? :

: I-I'm sorry. :Prowl said quickly, not wanting to anger the real sire to his sparkling.

: Has anyone found out? : Megatron hissed over the comm.

Prowl remained silent, usuing his battle computer and logic processor to try and come up with a believable lie.

: Well? : the dark voice growled.

: The...the medic discovered it : Prowl said. :He believes it to be Jazz's :

A growl was heard across the line. : You have dissobeyed me. If you do not want to recieve punishment, or have your bondmate and offspring punished and offlined, they better not find out that it is I who sires it :

: As you command : Prowl said weakly, not knowing what else to do.

: When it is born, remember, you are to come with it as it's caretaker. That also must remain covert : Megatron commanded.

: As you wish, Megatron :Prowl said, now trembling at the thought of becoming a Decepticon and leaving his family.

: Lord Megatron, to you :Megatron said with a dark chuckle. : This discussion is over :

Prowl heard the click of the line being closed. He closed his optics and slid down the wall. He was outside of the base, to avoid confrontation with anybot. He burried his face in his hands. He tried to take a few deep vents to calm himself as he was really starting to work himself up. His breathing was close to a pant, and he suddenly gasped. His hands wrapped around his extended stomach plating. He took a few quick breaths, only to have it happen again. It felt like he was being stabbed. He let out a shout, curling in on himself.

"Prowler?"Jazz called out. "Are ya' out 'ere mech?"

"Prowl?"Ratchet's voice joined the first. "Where the slag is he?"

"If I know, would I have asked ya' ta' help me look for 'im?"Jazz's irritated voice asked.

Prowl tried not to shout as another pain radiated through his mid-section. It was in vain, and a cross between a wimper and a sudden cry alerted both mechs where he was.

"Prowl? Where are you?"Ratchet's voice called out, sounding none too pleased. "You had better fraggin' answer!"

"I-I'm over here."Prowl said, trying to stand up. He doubled over through, putting a hand on the side of the 'Arc' for support.

"Primus, mech."Ratchet said, going over to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know."Prowl gasped.

"Easy there."Jazz said, supporting his round mate a bit.

"I do."Ratchet said after usuing the scanner in his servo on Prowl. "He's starting to go into labour."

"Ain't it too early?"Jazz asked.

"It it."Ratchet confirmed. "If he delivers now, the sparkling has a very low chance of survival."Ratchet said in a very serious tone. "Get him inside."

Jazz nodded. He didn't know if i was that he wanted Prowl inside so he could work better, or because it was starting to rain. He didn't care. He put Prowl's servo over his shoulder and started to help him in.

"I'm sorry."Prowl gasped as another pain hit him.

"It ain't yer fault."Jazz said.

"Prowl."Ratchet started."What happened? Did you fall? Something scare you, hurt you, did you work yourself up?"

Prowl shook his helm. He wasn't about to tell them that Megatron had called him. He wasn't going to tell them that he was going to have to be a Decepticon.

"Lay down."Ratchet ordered after he pushed open the med-bay berth,

Prowl was lain on a nearby berth. He groaned slightly as he held his stomach plating.

"I-It's too soon."he said frantically.

"Prowl."Ratchet snapped."You need to calm down. You working yourself up even more is not going to help you or the sparkling."

"Take some deep vents, Prowler."Jazz suggested.

Prowl held onto Jazz's hand as he closed his optics and did so. It helped calm him down some, but not the pain.

"Prowl, did your oil break?"Ratchet asked, filling up a vial with a silvery blue liquid.

"No."Prowl said.

"Okay, hold still."Ratchet said.

Without a moments warning or hesitation, he thrust the needle into Prowl's servo. The SIC didn't flinch as the cold liquid flowed into him. He felt the needle slip back out. He opened his optics to find the room blurry and dimming.

"What was tha'?"Jazz asked.

"A sedative."Ratchet answered."He needed to calm down before he really went into labour."

Jazz nodded as he looked at the tacticion who slept in a drug induced recharge. "Are they both gonna be okay?"

"They'll be fine."Ratchet said, glancing over some moniters. "Just wonder what set him off."

Jazz nodded and then shrugged his shoulder. Prowl continued to sleep, unaware of what was around him, and the unanswered questions being asked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prowl murmured as he unshuttered his optics. Everything was blurry as his optics weren't entirely online. A white blob was next to him. It had warm hands that held onto his. The room became more and more clear, slowly. The blob became the outline of a figure, and then a detailess figure. Soon the blue visor and all came into view. Prowl let out a soft moan.

"How ya' feelin', Prowler?"Jazz asked in a low voice.

"Better."Prowl said, his voice sounding a bit tired.

"That's good."Jazz said."Ya' gave me a scare."

"I'm sorry."Prowl said."I don't know what happened."

Jazz just shrugged. "All tha' matters now is tha' your okay, and so is she."

"She?"Prowl asked."Jazz, wed on't know what the sparkling is yet."

"Hatchet gave ya' a quick scan while ya' were out. He said it's a femme."Jazz said.

Almost as if she could tell that she was being spoken of, the little femme knocked against her carrier's stomach plating. Prowl placed a hand over it, trying to calm her. His face showed that he was in some discomfort, but that he didn't mind much. The knocking didn't stop any, in fact, it got louder and harder. Jazz chuckled.

"Hey."he said, leaning close to Prowl's round stomach plating. "You quiet down some. You is bein' awfuly noisy."

The sparkling gave one more kick before quieting down. Prowl gave a small laugh.

"Looks like she got the last word in."Prowl said.

Jazz nodded, a smirk on her face plates. "I can't wait ta' see 'er."

"It doesn't bother you any?"Prowl asked.

Jazz vented, knowing that the fact that this sparkling was created out of force and that it's sire was the Decepticon warlord himself, bothered Prowl to no end. Jazz didn't blame him though. Any bot would be bothered and troubled about this.

"I can't say that it don't bother me 'bout wha' happened, but she can't help wha' happened. Neitha can you."Jazz said.

He took Prowl's hand in his own again, patting it as well. Ratchet walked in and checked the moniters without a word.

"All right, get out."Ratchet said after taking the moniter off of Prowl.

"'E's good ta' go?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet gave a quick nod."Just take it easy. If anything happens like this again, come straight to me. I probably should put you on berthrest..."

"No!"Prowl exclaimed. He looked sheepish after his outburst."That won't be necessary, Ratchet. I will follow your advice and won't do anything too stressful."

"You won't do anything stressful!"Ratchet said."Or so help me, I will put you on berthrest!"

"All right."Prowl said quickly.

"Lets go, Prowler."Jazz said, trying not to laugh."'Fore Hatchet takes a wrench to ya'!"

Prowl and Jazz quickly left the med-bay. They went to the rec. room, where Jazz forced Prowl to sit down on the couch. Jazz walked over to the energon dispencers and started to fill up two cubes. Before he had finished, squeals and laughs reached his audios. Three little bots tumbled into the rec. room, followed by Bumblebee, who had become quite a guardian to them.

"Mama!"Symphony cheered, running over to the sofa.

"Hello, Symphone."Prowl said, patting her helm. "What are you up to?"

"Bee take us 'round 'Arc'."Data said, coming to Prowl's side as well.

"That's nice."Prowl said. He looked around a second. "Where is Lucky?"

"Here!"came his little voice. He was holding onto Jazz's hand as the went over to the couch.

Lucky was indeed a very lucky little mech. He had had a very close call when he was born, and was still a little slow in certain things. He was the last one to learn how to talk, and found running rather difficult. He perfered to take things slow and hold on to somebot's hand for support as he walked.

Jazz sat down next to Prowl, handing the sparked mech one of the cubes.

"Thank you."Prowl said before taking a sip.

"Carrier, up. Please?"Symphone pleaded from the floor.

She had been trying to get up on the large sofa, but had landed on her aft in the process. She asked with tears in her optics, servos raised abover her helm.

"All right, little one."Prowl said, lifting her to the sofa.

Symphony giggled as Prowl set her down. She snuggled into it, watching her carrier drink some more of his cube. Her tanks grinded loudly as she watched. Prowl smiled as he looked down at her.

"Hungry?"he asked.

She nodded her helm eagerly.

"Why don't you finish this for me?"Prowl asked, handing the three fourths empt cube to the sparkling.

They had grown enough to drink regular grade energon, even though they did enjoy a cube or bottle of warmed low grade before recharge. Jazz had lifted Lucky and Data to the couch as well. The mechs rolled around as they mock wrestled. Symphony rolled her optics a bit, something that she had learned from her sire, at her brothers. She sat in her carriers lap, contentedly drinking the cube.

"Calm down now."Jazz chuckled at the tangled sparkling mechs.

Their squeals and giggles just got louder as they rolled about more. One of them, Prowl and Jazz never knew which, got a bit too close to Prowl. His pede kicked out with a strenght that surprised the carrier as it made impact on his stomach plating. Prowl's jerk and cry of pain startled Jazz. Prowl's optics were shuttered tight and his lip was a fine, thin line.

"Okay, that's enough."Jazz said sternly as he pulled the two mechs apart. "I know you was jus' havin' some fun, but ya' gotta pay attention. Ya' hert yer carrier."

"Sorry."both mechs said, helms held low.

"It's all right."Prowl managed to say.

"Why don' ya' three go play in yer room?"Jazz suggested.

"Okay."Data answered for all three.

Jazz took Symphony from Prowl's lap, becoming increasingly worried as Prowl's hands moved and wrapped themsleves around the bulge. The three sparklings ran from the room, giigles and laughs following them.

"Prowler, are ya' all right?"Jazz asked, placing a hand in the winged mech's servo.

Prowl didn't answer right away. Instead he took deep, long vents through his denta. He nodded a bit, although it was obvious he was in pain.

"I'm fine."he said, his voice sounding small and weak.

"Do ya' wanna go see Hatchet?"Jazz asked.

Prowl closed his optics and shook his helm. When he opened them, he struggled to his pedes. It was about that time when he needed help getting up. Jazz did so, and steadied his mate.

"Where ya' headin'?"Jazz asked.

Prowl's optics were once again closed as his doorwings twitched in pain."I-I need to lay down."

Jazz nodded. In stead of letting go of Prowl and letting him walk himself, he took his servo and 'walked' him. They went very slow. Just as they were about to reach their berthroom door, Prowl suddenly stopped and put a hand on the orange wall.

"S-stop!"he gasped.

He curled up on himself, hissing in pain. A sound that sounded an awful lot like a wimper came from his vocals.

"Ease, easy."Jazz seemed to coo.

Prowl took a deep vent before straitening up, but only a bit. Jazz helped him walk the last few steps to and into the room. He helped Prowl lay down in the berth. Prowl lay down on his side, which was a bit more comfortable to him because of his doorwings. A loud knocking was heard from his stomach area. Prowl vented out in irritation as he slowly flipped onto his back, doorwings creaking in protest.

"That don't look comfortable."Jazz said.

"It's not."Prowl answered."She doesn't like it when I lay on my side, even if it is a bit more comfortable."

"Lemme try somthin'."Jazz said.

With a smirk, he leaned over the berth until he was once hovering over Prowl's stomach. He cleared his throat, as if trying to gain the sparkling's attention.

"You listen' 'ere, lil' lady, you let your carrier get comfy now, ya' hear? No more complainin' from ya'."Jazz said.

Prowl couldn't help but chuckle despite the pain. "I wonder if she can understand you."

"Get on yer side an' find out."Jazz said.

Prowl rolled over on his side again, which was quite a feat in itself. Due to his doorwings, 'rolling over' consisted of having to sit up and shift to his side, and lay down. He vented out as he was able to lay on his side without the protestant knocking and kicking.

"Thanks, Jazz."Prowl said with a contented sigh.

Jazz got into the berth as well. He placed his hands on Prowl's back struts, and started to make soothing circles. Prowl tensed up for a moment.

"Jazz, what are you doing?"

"Rubbin' yer back."Jazz answered, never stopping the gentle motions.

"All right, why?"Prowl asked.

"'Cause ya' look like ya' could use one."Jazz smirked.

"I didn't ask for it though."Prowl said, confused. He wouldn't have ever asked for one anyways, so the gesture was simply befuddling.

"Do ya' wan' me ta' stop?"Jazz asked.

"Well...not really."Prowl admitted.

"Wan' me ta' keep goin'?"Jazz asked.

"Kinda."Prowl answered sheepishly.

Jazz chuckled as he rubbed a little harder. A moan escaped Prowl when he reached a tense area.

"Right...there."Prowl mumbled.

Jazz smiled as he continued. Prowl's breathing slowed down until it was just gentle breaths. Thinking that he had fallen into recharge, Jazz curled up next to him. Prowl lay still a few minutes before shifting and sitting up.

"Prowler? Somethin' wrong?"Jazz asked.

"It' getting late."Prowl said.

"Late? It's almost 9 o'clock. Not that late."Jazz said.

"Not for us, but for the sparklings."Prowl said, trying to get to the edge of the berth.

Jazz got out of the berth with no problem. He pushed Prowl back.

"That's not fair."Prowl pouted a bit, somthing that entertained Jazz as the only time he displayed these kinds of emotions was wehn he was sparked and had no control over them. "I can't get up if you hold me down."

"Tha's the point."Jazz said."I can tuck the kids in, you need ta' rest."

"I don't think it'll hurt me of the sparkling if I get up and help but the sparklings to recharge." Prowl said, again trying to get up although his efforts were in vain as Jazz gently held him back.

"Wan' a blanket?"Jazz asked, letting go and walking over to a closet.

"No, Jazz. I don't need a bla-which you got anyways."Prowl said as the soft blanket was drapped over him. "Thanks."

"You stay right 'ere."Jazz ordered. "The only reason you should get up is if ya' need the Hatchet. Then ya comm. both him and me."

Prowl chuckled as Jazz told him what to do. "And what do I do if the base catches fire?"

Jazz rolled his optics. "The base is metal. I don' think it can catch fire. If it did, ya' wait for Inferno ta' come and out it out."

"And what if the Decepticons attack?"Prowl asked.

"Tha' won' happen."Jazz said. "It's kinda weird."

"What is?"Prowl asked.

"How they havn't attacked in awhile. Not since ya' got sparked."Jazz said.

Prowl just shrugged. Jazz left to go put the sparklings to bed. Prowl lay back down on his side, only to find that the sparkling again wanted to protest this action. Prowl didn't move, continuing to lay on his side.

"Please?"Prowl asked."Just for tonight?"

The kicking got louder and harder. Prowl flinched for a second.

"Please?"Prowl pleaded.

The kicking and knocking once again got louder and harder. With an irritated vent, Prowl flipped onto his back. The sparkling fell silent. Prowl could practically feel her smugness. He vented out and slowly went into recharge. Before falling asleep, another pain, worse then the others, penatrated his entire mid section. With a gasp, it started to ebb away, leaving an exhausted Prowl to slip into recharge.

Jazz came back into the room. He looked at his sleeping mate and smiled. He slid into the berth and curled up against his mate once again, drifting into recharge as well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Prowl muttered in his recharge, gritting his denta a bit. Suddenly, he jumped up with a gasp. He curled up on himself, grunting in pain. Luckily, in his mind anyways, Jazz continued to recharge. Another pain hit Prowl, and he bit his glossa until he felt the energon blood to keep from screaming. Panicing, Prowl slowly got up from the berth and headed out the door. Jazz slept, oblivious to the danger that Prowl was in.

Prowl slowly walked up the halls, leaning against the wall for support. He stopped very frequently as pain would sear through his midsection, rendering him unable to move until it left.

"No."Prowl whispered as he curlded in on himself again. "Please, little one, it's too early."

He was answered by another searing, stabbing pain in his midsection. He felt something snap and then something similar to a splatter. He felt something wet sliding down his legs.

"Slag,no!"Prowl gasped.

Completely panicing now, he somehow managed to transform ,even though the action was ver dangerous, and sped away from base. He went in the opposite direstion of the forest, towards the desert. That would be one of the last places the others would look for him, hopefully. He had no idea why he was running, and didn't even think about it until a sharp pain forced him to slam on his breaks and slide into the sand. He was forced out of automobile mode and onto his pedes. He fell towards the ground. Frantically, he put his servos in fron of him and fell on his hands, sand spraying up in all general direction.

"Please."Prowl pleaded. "It's not time yet."

Prowl tried to get up and walk a few steps, only to soon find himself crawling on the ground, seeking out shelter. All that surrounded him was the open, seemingly endless spance of space and sand. He lay down on his back, not caring out his doorwings as he heard things inside of him begin to shift, preparing to eject the sparkling. He never noticed these things before as he had been in Decepticon custody and surrounded by bots at all times the last time he had given birth.

:Ratchet to Prowl. Where the slag are-:

Prowl shut off his comm. link, and blocked it. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Ratchet there. He wanted Ratchet there with Jazz with everything in him, but he was panicing and couldn't think straight. It almost seemed like his logic processor had crashed.

"Prowl!"a far away voice called. "Prowl!"

A second voice mirrored the first. Prowl didn't know what to do. He tried to stand up, only to sink back to his knees. He fell foward a bit, so that he was on his hands and knees. He curled a bit as another pain hit him. Unable to stay silent, a small cry came from him.

"Did you hear that?"one of the far away voices asked.

"Is sounds like it came fore over there."the second voice replied.

"Well, let's not jus' stand 'ere!"a third voice exclaimed.

Prowl could feel the vibrations in the ground as the three bots got closer.

"Prowler!"Jazz's voice exclaimed in extreem worry.

"What the frag are you doing out here?"Ratchet asked in an angry, irritated, and worried voice.

Prowl was still on his hands and knees, shaking now."I-I don't know. I just...I don't-"

"That doesn't matter now."the firm voice of Optimus Prime said."Ratchet, what is his condition."

Ratchet took a portable scanner out of his subspace. He had Prowl sit on the ground as he started to sweep it over him.

"We might be able to get him back to base."Ratchet said."Can you transform?"

"I don't know."Prowl answered.

"Well try!"Ratchet ordered.

Prowl vented out as he started to transform. His plates whirred as he collapsed into a police vehicle. Ratchet, Jazz, and Optimus quickly followed suit.

"We'll take it slow."Ratchet said.

Optimus and Ratchet drove ahead, staying no farther then two or three car spaces ahead of them. Jazz drove right next to him the entire time.

"Prowler, why didn' ya' wake me?"Jazz asked after almost fifeteen minutes of silence.

Prowl vented out with a quick gasp. "I-I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Yer right 'bout that."Jazz chuckled.

Prowl didn't saw anything as he slowly rolled along side his mate.

"Prowler."Jazz said gently, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry."Prowl said quickly."I'm sorry, Jazz. I don't know why. I just don't."

"Prowler, don' worry 'bout it."Jazz said. He quickly changed the subject. "Lil' spark's gonna be here sooner then we though, huh?"

Prowl gasped as a sharp contraction came. He stopped driving for a moment. As it finally ebbed away, he started to drive again.

"I guess."he answered.

"We're almost there, Prowler."Jazz said."I can see the base from 'ere."

"Good."Prowl said."You know-ah- I haven't,we haven't thought of a name for her yet."

Jazz would have nodded if he hadn't been in alt. mode. "Yer right! Ya' have any ideas?"

"No."Prowl said as they pulled up before the base.

The sparkling seemed to sense that they were back home, and immediatly made it known that she wanted out. Prowl nearly screamed in pain as he was again forced out of alt. mode. Ratchet and Optimus caught him as he fell foward.

"Med-bay."Ratchet said."Fast."

Everything was a painful blurr to Prowl as he was rushed into the med-bay. The first streams od daylight streamed through a few windows, and went unnoticed by the SIC as he was placed in a berth. Voices were calling out to him, but they fell on deaf audios.

"Prowl!"Ratchet's sharp voise snapped him out of his stupor."Push."

Prowl did the said action, shouting in pain. He fell back, panting. Jazz held his hand with one of his own, and pet his chevron with the other. Jazz was rather shocked by the amount of energon running off the edge of the berth.

"Yer doin' good."Jazz said."Just a bit more."

"Now."Ratchet ordered.

Prowl curled up again, his doorwings twitching as he pushed. He fell back again, Jazz never stopping holding his hand or petting his helm and chevron.

"Prowl, one more."Ratchet said."And make it count. Ready?"

"No."Prowl said as a pain hit him again.

He curled up, screaming freely. A suden sense of relief hit him and he fell back onto the medical berth. He could see Ratchet cradling it in his hand, but neither Prowl or Jazz were able to see it. It's samll cries filled the mad-bay. They knew it was small, smaller then even the triplets had been. Wheeljack, First Aid, and Perceptor rushed into the med-bay as Ratchet had called them. Wheeljack was soon at Prowl's berth.

"W-where is she?"Prowl asked, feeling as his his own life was being drained.

"She's with Ratchet."Wheeljack said, his earwings flashing with every word. "She seems fine, just needs some help with a few things."

"L-like what?"Prowl asked.

"It will be explained later."Wheeljack said, his voice becoming serious. "You are...having some complications."

"Is Prowler all right?"Jazz asked, now worried for his bondmate as well as the newborn sparkling.

"He should be."Wheeljack said, taking a needle and some silvery liquid.

"What are you doin'?"Jazz asked as Wheeljack filled the vial and flicked it to remove air bubbles.

"Hold still."Wheeljack said, injecting Prowl with the liquid. "It's putting him out."

Prowl's optics slowly closed and his helm tilted to the side. His grip on Jazz's hand loosened as Wheeljack laid the berth back. First Aid went to the berth and started to work on Prowl, putting an I.V. bag in his servo. Wheeljack was pushing Jazz from the room, as Optimus had left the moment Prowl had gone into the med-bay.

"Wait!"Jazz exclaimed."Lemme stay!"

"Sorry, Jazz."Wheeljack said, his earwings flashing slowly to show his remorse. "If I could, I'd let you stay, but I can't."

"Please."Jazz begged. "I'll stay quiet!"

"Jazz, get your fraggin' aft out of my med-bay, now!"Ratchet shouted from the other side of the room, still working on the sparkling.

Jazz vented as he left the med-bay. He went straight to the Rec. room and plopped down on the sofa.

"How is he?"Optimus baritone voice rumbled from the corner of the room.

"They kicked me out."Jazz said."Said somthin' 'bout 'complications'."

Optimus nodded."They'll be all right. Did you see the sparkling?"

"No, but I got a glimpse of her."Jazz said. "She was so tiny. It jus' wasn't natural, how small she was. She fit in Ratchet's hand. Not even both of 'em, jus' one hand!" Jazz's voice trembled a bit as he explained what he saw.

"Everything will be all right, Jazz."Optimus comforted. "Three bots are very eager to see you right now."

"Yeah? Who?"Jazz asked out of curiosity.

Optimus motioned towards the hallway. Three figures rushed in and attacked Jazz's pede.

"Daddy!"they almost cried out in unision.

"Hey, there!"Jazz said."What ya' doin' up so early?"

Symphony shrugged, he doorwings perked up. "Where's carrier?"

"Yeah! Where 'e at?"Data asked, his visor flashing.

He had Prowl's frame, but Jazz's visor and attitude. Symphony had Jazz's frame, and Prowl's doorwings and attitude. Complete with logic processor, battle computer, and crashes. Lucky was a mech all his own. He had a retracting visor, a croos of his creators frames, and a laud back attitude all his own.

"He's in med-bay."Jazz said. "Yer lil' siblin' made an ealry appearance."

"Can we see her?"Lucky asked.

"Not yet."Jazz said. "They're... tired. Sleepin'."

"But it's mornin'!"Data exclaimed.

"They had a rather long night."Optimus explained for the sire.

Symphony tugged on her sire's servo for attention.

"Yes?"

"Can we get some energon?"she asked.

"Good idea."Jazz said."It's 'bout time for some breakfas'."

Optimus watched as Jazz took the triplets to get some breakfast. He hoped that both carrier and sparkling in med-bay would be all right.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Dear Primus."Perceptor said, for once at an almost loss for words."She is very small. One of the smallest sparklings I have ever laid optics on."

"Of course she's small."Ratchet said. "She's premature. We'll be lucky if she makes it."

"She looks rather hearty."Perceptor observed."She simply needs help with her intakes."

Ratchet nodded."She is a strong little one."he agreed.

He slid his hand through a hole in the side of the sparkling incubator. He placed his pointer digit in her hand. The small fingers wrapped around the tip of his digit. His hand looked huge next to her frame. She was no longer then his hand, if she had been layed out on it.

"Hang on, little one."Ratchet said. "You'll make it if you just hold on."

"Ratchet."First Aid's voice came from the other side of the room. "Prowl's vitals are a bit off."

"Go."Perceptor said."I'll watch her."

"You better."Ratchet threatened, quickly heading over to the other side of the med-bay."What do we have here?"

"There is a tear in his gestational chamber."First Aid said.

"All right."Ratchet said."Is it big enough to require surgury?"

First Aid nodded. "I have him prepped and your tools ready."

"Good."Ratchet said.

First Aid was Ratchet assistant. Ratchet was training him for if one day he wasn't at base or he was offlined. First Aid would be the CMO then, and needed to be trained in what to do. Ratchet was usually more patient with him, and had never hit him with a wrench.

"Okay."Ratchet said as he removed Prowl's stomacj armour and started to work.

First Aid helped by handing tools and the like."How is the sparkling?"he asked.

"Holding her own."Ratchet replied."She's almost three months early."

"Wow."First Aid said."Respatory problems?"

"Yep."Ratchet replied."Okay, we can close him up now and wait for him to wake up."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prowl shifted a bit, and a soft moan escaped his vocalizer

"Prowl?"Ratchet asked.

"Yeah?"Prowl answered, his voice weak and barely above a whisper."What happened? Where is she?"Prowl asked, panacing a bit.

"You better calm down."Ratchet ordered as the spark moniter beeped loudly as a warnig."Going to give yourself a spark attack."

"Where is she?"Prowl asked, looking into Ratchet's optics.

"She's over there."Ratchet answered, motioning towards the other side of the room."She's fine. Perfectly healthy for how early she was born."

"Can I see her?"Prowl asked."Please?"

"Fine."Ratchet sighed."Just give me a don't even think about trying to get out of the berth yourself."

Ratchet left Prowl's berthside and went into a rather large closet, or storage room. While he was in there, the double doors leading to the med-bay swung open and Jazz walked in. Wheeljack had commed him to tell him that Prowl was awake.

"Het, Prowler."he said softly."How ya' feelin'?"

"Have you seen her yet?"Prowl asked, trying to get some information on his sparkling.

Jazz shook his helm."Not yet. I'll see 'er when you do."

Ratchet was coming back to where Prowl and Jazz were, and he was pushing a wheelchair.

"No."Prowl said simply.

"Yes."Ratchet said in a sarcastic tone."You just gave berth prematurely. You had surgury. You are getting in the chair."

Prowl vented out. He had no strenght left to argue, let alone walk and stand. He allowed himself to be helped into the chair and wheeled by Ratchet to the other side of the room. He saw the sparkling incubator, but no sparkling.

"Where is she?"Prowl asked.

"Under the blanket."Ratchet said, pushing the chair right up to the incubator.

Prowl looked in and saw the hand on a very tine servo peeking out from under the blanket. The servo looked more like a small twig and the hand's digits were so small it was almost rediculous. Tears came to Prowl's optics as Ratchet reached in through the side and uncovered the tiny being.

"She's so tiny."Jazz said, his voice barely above a shakey whisper.

Prowl nodded as a single tear slipped down his faceplates.

"You can reach in and touch her."Ratchet said softly. "You can't hold her yet, she has to stay in there for a few months."

Prowl nodded, brushing away a few tears. He started to leaned foward to do the said action, but was slowly pulled away by Ratchet.

"But-"

"You need to wash up first."Ratchet said."If she gets ill..."Ratchet let his voice trail off to show the seriousness in this.

Prowl nodded. He used the sterilizing wash as Jazz did the same beside him. He then turned off the flow of warm water and sat back. Once he was back by the spakling, he froze. He didn't want to get her sick.

"It's all right."Ratchet said."Go on, she's your sparkling."

Prowl slowly extended his hand and placed it through a hole in the side. He couldn't stop the shaking in it, but managed to calm enough to place a hand over the small, warm frame. Jazz's hand appeared next to his, and brushed agent the twig of a servo. Prowl's intakes hitched and he put his other hand over his mouth. Jazz took it off and held it.

"She's beautiful."Jazz breathed out.

"She looks just like him."Prowl said."Her helm, her frame."

Prowl was right. The small sparkling had a femme version of Megatron's frame and helm. In all the places Prowl was white, she was black. In all the places he was black, she was gray and white. She had a sleek, yet bucket shaped helm, very similar to Megatron. The only thing very similar to Prowl was the small pair of doorwings on her back.

"That maybe."Jazz said."But she ain't no 'Con."

Prowl simply nodded. The look on his face showed that he was having a very hard time believing that. Jazz had an idea though, that just might change Prowl's processor.

"Hatchet, can our sparklin's come in 'ere? Jus' a minute?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet nodded."They deserve to see their sibling."

Ratchet left the room, and Jazz could hear him make the comm. Soon the med-bay doors were heard swining open. A deep, baritone voice was talking to three little ones. Ratchet was offering instructions as well to the triplets.

"You must be quiet."Ratchet said."And no running around, got it?"

"Yes, sir."three little bots said, standing in a straight line.

"All right. Come on."Ratchet said."You can come too, Optimus. If you'd like."

Optimus joined the small train into the back room. Jazz and Prowl were still in there.

"Carrier!"Symphony squealed. Data and Lucky shushed her."I know." came the defiant reply.

Jazz picked up each sparkling in turn and held them up.

"She's small."Lucky said as he peered in.

"Yep, so ya' gotta be gentle with 'er."Jazz said.

Jazz set Lucky down and lifted Data. Symophony was lifted last and then set down.

"Prowler."Jazz started."Look at the triplets."

Prowl did so. He smiled sadly at them. He loved all his children equally. He was just worried about this newest member.

"Prowler, what's the same about them and her?"Jazz asked.

"I gave birth to them?"Prowl guessed.

"Yes, but that wasn't the answer I was lookin' for."Jazz said."What's the same 'bout their looks?"

Prowl looked at each sparling and the the preemie. He could see no resemblence, even between the triplests and themselves. Prowl shook his helm. Optimus remained silent, curious on whet Jazz was trying to say. Ratchet remained quiet as well, standing next to Optimus.

"I don't know."Prowl answered.

"Prowler, what are all four of 'em missin'?"Jazz asked."On their chasis and servos."

Prowl looked again. He compared them to his own this time, and saw the obvious difference. "They don't have insignas. Of course they don't. They are still children."

"They are missin' their insignas."Jazz repeated."Meanin' that they are neither 'Bot nor 'Con."

Jazz's reply cleared everything up for the three other adults in the room.

"Being an Autobot is a choice, as well as being a Decepticon."Optimus added. "A choice only they can make."

"And, hopefully, the war will be over by the time they are old enough to choose."Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded."I see."he whispered. He tightened his grip on Jazz's hand a moment before looseing, as a silent thanks.

They all turned their attention back to the newborn sparkling, who was shifting a bit. She opened and closed her hands slowly before unshuttering her optics. She looked up into her carrier's own optics with a look of pure innocence, purity, and gentility. Her optics were a soft violet, something all her own. Something she didn't inherit from her carrier or biological sire. She let out a squeaky yawn before shuttering them again and shuttering them again.

"Probably should leave now."Ratchet said, shooing Optimus and the sparklings out. "She and Prowl both need rest."

"Wan' me ta' stay?"Jazz asked.

"That's up to you."Prowl said as Ratchet tok the handles on the chair.

Before Ratchet could pull the chair back, Prowl covered the sparkling back up. Soon Prowl was back in the medical berth. Each triplet wanted to give him a hug before leaving.

"Ya' comin', Sire?"Data asked as Optimus started to lead them out.

Jazz glanced at Prowl, who was trying not to fall into recharge at that very moment."Go on."

"All right."Jazz said."I'm comin'."

As the others left, except for Ratchet, Prowl fell into recharge. Dreaming of the newborn sparkling and the day when he would be able to hold her.


	7. Chapter 6 Sleep

Chapter 6 Sleep

Author's Note: Warning! This chapter requires tissues! I do not own Transformers or the song Smallest Wingless.

Prowl woke up to the sounds of an explosion. He at first only thought it was one of Wheeljack's expiraments until he heard shouts of fear and worry instead of just Ratchet's angry shouts. He unshuttered his optics to find the med-bay in total obliveration, debris all over. Megtron stood before Prowl's berth, looking hard and deep into his optics with a fire and hatred that would have scared a bot much stronger then Prowl. He steadied himself as he started to get out, very sore and pained.

"Megatron."he hissed out.

"Where is she?"the warlord growled.

"How do you know that she is not still inside of me?"Prowl asked.

Megatron held out his servo, but not to fire. Instead, he held it at an odd angle, almost like a perch. A screech came from the rafters and swooped down, landing on Megatron's servo. Laserbeak settled down, glaring at the SIC tactision.

"You did well, Laserbeak."Megatron said, petting the metalic bird's helm."You have shown me that not only has my heir arrived, but that Prowl has lied about the others knowing about it being mine."

"Get away from him, Decepti-scum."Ratchet shouted."Wheeljack! Go get Optimus!"

"I'm all ready here."Optimus voice called as the doors to the med-bay flew open and a group of fighters ran in and surrounded Megatron.

"You can get out of here now and go unharmed,or I will have to use force."Optimus said, pointing his weapon at the Decepticon leader.

"Are you all right, Prowler?"Jazz asked, rushing to his bonded's side.

"I'm fine."Prowl said, releaved. His relief was short lived.

"I have found her, Lord Megatron!"Starscream's screeching voice called from where the sparkling lay.

"So, my heir is a femme."Megatron smiled."Bring her here."

Starscream came, gently carrying the small femme in his hands. Seekers were naturally very protective over sparklings. He handed it to Megatron, who realeased Laserbeak to take her.

"A remarkable resemblance of me."Megatron said.

"Put her down."Optimus growled.

"Do not fear, I have no intentions of harming her."Megatron said. "And you are not one to be making threats. You would not dare hit me while I hold her."

Megatron held up the preemie for all to see. Prowl gasped as he saw how high she was.

"Look upon her, Prime!"Megatron said."See the future! The future heir of the Decepticon throne! If I do not defeat you, she will! She will finish what I cannot. Look upon her. Look upon Venom! The future of the Decepticons."

With that, the small sparkling's fate seemed sealed. Her name of Venom seemed to seal it even more.

"Prowl, lets go."Megatron said, grabbing the tacticon by the doorwing and shoving the sparkling into his servos.

"Prowl? What's he gotta do with it?"Jazz asked as he watched in horror as his mate was being dragged away.

Megatron stopped."I see that you have not told them everything."

"Told us what, Megatron?"Optimus asked, still holding his weapon towards the Decpticon sire.

"That Prowl is with us now. Not only have you lost your sparkling, you have lost your second in command!"Megatron laughed as he dragged Prowl out of the side of the 'Arc' from the hole that they had blown in there.

"We gotta get 'em!"Jazz said, heading after them.

"Autobots, attack!"Optimus shouted.

The group of AUtobots that had stood quietly behind there leader no longer held their glossas. With a battle cry, they all rushed out at the retreating Decepticons.

"Be careful of the sparkling!"Ratchet shouted over the roar of Autobots.

With blinding flashes, photon charges and laser blasts launched themselves from multiple weapons and at the Deceptions, who returned stood beside Prowl and the sparkling, usuing them as living shields.

"You coward."Optimus hissed, unable to shoot for fear of hiting the sparkling and his SIC.

"Maybe.'Megatron smirked.

He took the sparkling from Prowl. The Seekers had gathered around them. All shooting had stopped now.

"Ah can't get a good shot, Priham!"Ironhide said.

"Me neither!"Jazz added.

"Hey, Megatron."Skywarp said."Can I have some fun with the Autobot?"

"Me too?"Thundercracker asked."You shouldn't get to hog him all for yourself!"

"You may do as you like with him."Megatron said, looking at Jazz as he spoke to his troops. "As long as he is able to care for the sparkling, then you may do as you please."

Those words made Jazz sick to his tank. Taking careful aim, he shot Megatron in his servo, skillfully missing the sparkling and wounding Megatron. With a roar of pain, anger, and rage, Meagtron nearly dropped the sparkling. He steadied himself though, and laughed.

"That will do you no good, as Prowl is all ready on my side. Say good-bye to your precious bondmate, Jazz. Prowl is now a Decepticon toy. He-"

"No!"Prowl shouted."Enough!"

He turned to Megatron, who was still holding 'Venom' in his servos.

"You dare defy me?"Megatron said.

"You are a fool to believe that I would go with you."Prowl growled, his entire frame shaking with rage. "I never said myself that I defected! You have taken me as a prisoner of war. I am not joining you, ever! Her name is not Venom, it is Hope!"Prowl shouted.

"Hope?"Meatron asked with disgust, looking at the sparkling as if it was a rat. "I never wanted a femme. A mech would be so much beter."

With that, he threw the sparkling at the side of the 'Arc' and fired. Prowl couldn't tell if the photon charge hit the preemie sparkling, he wasn't worried about that. He was rushing to the side of the 'Arc' as the battle again resumed. He began to panic as he couldn't find her. A small whimpering cry reached his audios, and he rushed to the debris she had fallen under.

"Shh."he said as he scooped her up."It's all right, I'm here."

She continued to cry a weak gasping cry as he lay her on his chasis. Prowl climbed beneath the 'Arc' in a small area the humans had spoken of before. The ship lay at an angle, leaving a large gab beneath it. A large enough gap for an Autobot to sit in. He curled up in it. It had just enough light for Prowl to see her shaking dark frame.

"It's all right."he cooed."Ratchet will get here soon. Shhh."

Her cried had turned to soft whimpers, and even those slowed down to a near stop. Her intakes her forced, hard, and gasped. Her tiny frame, which was easily covered with one of Prowl's hands, shook a bit harder. She looked up, her violet optics dimming. She chirruped a bit, clicking softly as if speaking to her carrier. Then, once she was done clicking at her carrier in a comforting way, she lay her held down on his chasis, and closed her optics. She let out one, soft breath, and lay still. Prowl closed his optics, no longer hearing the shouts of battle or seeing the photon charges fly. He didn't see the Decepticons retreating, or Ratchet heading his way.

"Prowl?"Ratchet called in.

Prowl didn't answer. He shifted to shield the sparkling a bit more.

"No."Ratchet said in a whisper."Please." Ratchet spoke normally to Prowl. "Come out, it's safe now."

Prowl carefully climbed out, paying no attention to the tearing and pain in his tank area. He kept the sparkling pressed against his chasis in the very position she had closed her optics in.

"Prowl, let me see-"

"No!"Prowl shouted, shieing back. His carrier programing was taking over, making all others seem as threats to the sparkling. He was simply trying to protect her.

"Prowler, it's all right."Jazz said, placing a hand on his bondmate's doorwing. Prowl twitched at the touch. "Let the doc see her."

"No."Prowl said. "She stays with me."

"She can stay with you, but I need to check her."Ratchet said, no anger or irritation in his voice.

He led Prowl through the hole in the side of the base that led right into the med-bay. he lay Prowl down in a berth on th eopposite side of the room, and drew a curtain around it. The med-bay was filled with bots as they were starting to repair the hole and medical bay.

Jazz went to go calm the other sparklings, as they were quite frightened by all the shouting, explosions, and gun violence. Ratchet sent a beam from the scanner over both carrier and sparkling, who seemed to be in a peaceful recharge. The scanner showed that Prowl's gestational chamber was tearing again. It also showed something that Ratchet didn't want to see, ever."

"Prowl."Ratchet vented out. "The sparkling. Hope, she's-"

"Shhh."Prowl said quietly, his optics closed as he held the sparkling close to him. "I know. She's sleeping."

Ratchet looked at him shocked a moment. He didn't say anything, but simply opened the curtain, stepped out, and closed it behind him. Jazz was coming into the med-bay, dodging mechs who were rebuilding the med-bay wall.

"How are they?"Jazz instantly asked.

Ratchet motioned to Jazz to follow him, into Ratchet's office. Jazz knew something bad had happened, due to Ratchet's sullen demenor. Ratchet closed the door.

"Sit down."Ratchet said. "Jazz-"

"Wha' happened?"Jazz asked, inturrupting Ratchet.

"The sparkling."Ratchet said sadly. "She didn't make it."

"Hope's gone?"Jazz asked, hangin his helm. "How's Prowler takin' it?"

"That's another thing."Ratchet explained. "He seems to have convinced himself that she's in recharge."

"Did ya' tell 'im?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet shook his helm."I couldn't. I'll go with you though, when you go to him. I'll tell him then."

"All right." Jazz vented out.

He didn't get up yet. Instead, he sat in his chair and leaned fowardm holding the top of his helm. His intakes hitched quietly. Ratchet hung his helm as he placed a hand on the sabatours back.

"I can' believe she's gone."Jazz said."She was so tiny, I jus'-"

"I know."Ratchet said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Did ya' do everythin' you could?"Jazz asked.

"Of course."Ratchet answered.

"Then ya' don' have ta' be sorry."Jazz said, getting up.

He wiped off beneath his visor with his servo, sniffling once. "All right, let's go."

Jazz marched out of the office, followed by Ratchet. Ratchet opened the curtain with his helm held low. Jazz stepped in and Ratchet closed the curtain again.

"Prowler?"

The SIC didn't answer. He was laying on his side, the sparkling still pressed to his chest plates. "Shh. She's sleeping."Prowl said.

Ratchet took a very deep vent. "Prowl, she's not there."

"What do you mean? She's right here."Prowl answered, rolling onto his back and moving his hands to reveal the grayed fame.

Jazz choked, but managed to control himself."Prowler, s-she's gone."

"No."Prowl said, almost angry."She's in recharge."

"Prowl, she's offline. She's not here anymore. She's in the Well of Sparks. Her frame is here, her spark is not."Ratchet said, sorrow lacing his voice.

"Get out."Prowl spat."She's sleeping! get the frag out of here before you wake her up!"Prowl all but screamed.

Ratchet looked at Jazz, who nodded. Without another word, Ratchet went through the curtain, leaving the Prowl and Jazz alone. Prowl closed his optics, not looking at Jazz. He rocked side to side a bit, humming. Jazz wanted to sob, he knew that song. This was the first time he had ever heard Prowl do anything musical, and he wished to Primus that he would stop. Jazz sat down next to Prowl, and softly sang the words to the rocking mech and offlined femme.

"'Dear one, we've been waiting for you

Thrilled beside ourselves that you've arrived

White coats came in, heads held low

Talked for a bit, shuffled outside

We closed the curtains,

Held each other,

And cried

We said hello at the same time that we said goodbye-."

Jazz was in tears now, unable to finish the song. He held Prowl close to him. Prowl had stopped rocking, never opening his optics. Tears slipped from his closed optics as well.

"Jazz..."he started in a cracking, shakey voice.

"Yes, Prowler?"Jazz answered in the same typr of voice.

"Tell me."Prowl cried."Tell me that she's just sleeping. Tell me that she will wake up, that she's fine."

"Prowler..."Jazz said, turning the Datsun's face towards his own.

"Please."Prowl pleaded, looking into the blue visor.

"I can't."Jazz said."She's gone."

Prowl stared to sob, burring his face into Jazz's chasis, not caring if anybot heard him. He held onto the sparkling tighter.

"It's not fair. She never even had a chance."Prowl said in a hitching, hiccuping voice.

"I know, I know."Jazz said, shaking his helm."It's not fair, but there's nothin' we can do."

Prowl continued to cry as Jazz mixed in tears of his own.

OoOoOoOoO

Prowl watched as the small casket was lowered into the ground. He tried to remain cool and collective as he normally was, when not sparked. He didn't cry the entire ceremony. When time came for her to be lowered into the ground though, the wooden top blocking her from his view, he snapped. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet lowered the casket down, and tears ran down Prowl's face. Jazz held him as the sparklings stood around them, sad looks on their faceplates. They didn't understand what was really happening, only that they couldn't see their new sister anymore and that Carrier and Sire were very upset.

"Shh, it's all right, Prowler."Jazz whispered into his audios as Prowl's intakes hitched.

Prowl didn't say anything as Optimus and Ironhide filled the hole up. Prowl cried harder, realizing that with each scoop of dirt, his sparkling was getting farther away. At last, the hole was filled. Sunstreaker had made a tombstone for the sparkling. He placed it on top. It was elegantly carved and had the Autobot insigna in the corner, even though she had not chosen the side yet. It had one name on it, besides the date. Only one word was needed.

'Hope'

Prowl shuttered his optics, to cut out the sight of the others starring at him, to cut out the soft murmur from the crowd of Autobots and three or four humans. To cut out the freshly dug dirt and beautifully carved tombstone. He heard the crowd begin to dissperse. Just because the innocent had died did not mean that the war was over. Prowl sank to his knees as it began to rain again. It had rained on and off for days, so this shower was not a surprise at all. Prowl closed his optics, letting the natural water fall on him, washing his faceplates of the sticky tears.

"Sire?"Lucky asked, looking up at his sire, concern and confusion clearly written on his face.

The other two sparklings looked at him the same way.

"It's all right."Jazz said, his own voice cracking. "Don' wan' ya' gettin' cold an' wet. Head inside for some energon."

"Yes, sir."Symphony said, her doorwings drooping as much as he carrier's were.

The triplets headed inside, a few random mechs going with them.

Jazz crouched down next to Prowl once the sparklings were inside. He wrapped his servos around the tactician's shoulders.

"I am sorry for your loss."Optimus said above them."Take off as much time as you need."

"Thank ya'."Jazz said.

Prowl remained still and silent, his doorwings not even twitching as a cold wind blew across the sensitive panels. Optimus vented out, wanting to say and do more but having no idea what to do next. He went inside, out of the rain which was falling harder and colder.

Jazz and Prowl were completely alone outside.

"Prowler."Jazz broke the long silence as thunder rumbled overhead.

There was no answer as Prowl sat perfectly still, optics closed. The rain was falling in sheets and torrents, as if bucket after full bucket was being dumped. Jazz and Prowl were both completely drenched, and warnings popped up in their HUD's to get out of it soon.

"Prower,we gotta get in."Jazz said.

Prowl didn't say anything, just nodded his helm a bit. He stood up, looking dazed and lighthelmed. Jazz held his servo as they walked back into the 'Arc'. Jazz went into the private wash racks in their room to dry off, expecting Prowl to follow. When he didn't, hes tepped back into the room to see Prowl sitting at the desk chair, his helm in his hands.

"Prowler, lets go get dried off."Jazz said. "I'm gettin' cold, and I know you are too."

"Why did Megatron throw her?"Prowl asked, never moving. "Why didn't he punish me instead? I'm the one that angered him, I'm the one that deserved it."

"Don' talk like tha', Prowl."Jazz said firmly. "No tellin' why he did what he did, but it's wha' happened. We gotta move on. We hav'ta-"

"Move on?"Prowl asked, almost angry at the suggestion. "We have to just 'move on', as if it never happened? As if I never carrier her for six months, as if she wasn't born in this 'Arc', as if she wasn't killed by Megatron?"

"No, I mean we can't dwell on it and let it consume us."Jazz said.

"You didn't carry her. You didn't feel her every movement."Prowl said. "You never saw her as much as I did. She didn't look at you as she offlined. She didn't click and chirp at you, as if saying good-bye. It doesn't hurt you as much, because you didn't know her as much as I did."

"Prowl."Jazz snapped. "You don' think this affects me? You don' think this hurts me? It does! It does more then I can tell. Two can play this game, Prowler. You weren't the one who took care of ya' when you were sick. You weren't the one lied to for six months. You weren't the one shut off from yer bonded, with no explanation!"

Prowl stood up, water driiping from him onto the floor, most of the water had dripped from Jazz all ready.

"You weren't the one sparked by Megatron! You weren't threatened the way I was! If you had been in my place, being told that if you told your entire family would be killed, would you have seeked out help? I wanted to tell you Jazz, Primus only knows how much! I couldn't! The only reason I ever did tell was because First Aid found out!" Prowl shouted back.

"Tha' may be, but ya' could have told! Ya' could have tried!"Jazz yelled."I doubt you even tried, I doubt you ever even wanted 'elp."

"I did!"Prowl shouted. "I swear to Primus I did! I swear in Hope's grave that I wanted to tell, that I not only needed, but wanted your help!"

"You woulda gone with Megatron. Ya' would have joined 'em. Ya' would be there right now if ya' could."Jazz said in a scornful tone.

"Yes! I would!"Prowl said. "If it meant you all were safe and Hope was still alive I would!"

OoOoOoOoO

Symphony whimpered, burring her face in the berth.

"Wha's wrong?"Data asked from his berth.

"Carrier and Sire are getting loud."Symphony said in a frightened voicevoice. "I don't like it. It scares me. They've never yelled like this before."

"I know."Lucky said from his berth. "Carrier's upset about Hope going to Primus."

"I know."Symphony said, a few tears slipping down her face plate.

"Aw, Sym."Data said.

He slid from his berth and walked over to her berth. He climbed in and lay down next to her as she started to cry.

"Is she okay?"Lucky asked.

"I'm fine."Symphony said, still crying. She coughed a few times.

Soon Lucky joined the berth. All three sparklings, almost younglings, hugged each other as they listened to the shouting match going on right across the hall. Symphony tried not to, but she cried hard, snuggling in more to her brothers. Heavy footsteps came into the hall, and stopped by the sparkling's door. The shadow of two large feet peeked in under the lit door. It slid open, letting nore light get into the dark room as the sparklings were supposed to be asleep.

"Is everything all right in here?"a kind and deep voice drifted in.

Optimus looked at each berth, only to find it empty. When he came to the last one, he saw all three of them cuddled up, seeking each others comfort. Symphony was still crying, but she hurridly tried to stop.

"Everythin's fine."Data replied, hugging his sister closer.

"Why are they fighting?"Symphony asked, looking up at the CO with tear filled optics.

Optimus vented before sitting on the side of the berth. It creaked a bit, being made for a much smaller and lighet bot then himself. He picked up Symphony and placed her in his lap as Data and Lucky went over to his sides, hanging onto him.

"They're just upset, little one."Optimus said. "They just need some time."

The yelling gained a new level, turning into shouting, pushing screaming as each bot tried to 'talk' over the other. Symphony whimpered and burried her face in Optimus' stomach plating as Data and Lucky both held onto him a bit tighter. They both had a few tear stains on their faces as well. Optimus vented before patting each mech on the back and stroking one of Symphony's doorwings once.

"Do you think you three can go back into recharge?"Optimus asked."Of simply go into recharge, as I doubt that you three were ever alseep."

"Can we sleep with you?"Symphony dared to ask, looking up into his faceplates.

Optimus looked at each sparkling a second. Each one was scared, hurting, trembling a bit. Optimus couldn't saw no to those three terrified little faces.

"If you want."he said. "My door is unlocked. Head down that way and I shall be there in a second, all right?"

"Okay."the three said, clambering down and heading down the hall.

Optimus followed them a step. He stood before Prowl and Jazz's door. They were still shouting, crying as well now. He knocked firmly three times. As his knocks went unheard, he did so again, loider and harder. The shouting died down as if a switched had been flipped. The door was opened by Jazz.

"Yes, sir?"Jazz asked, stepping back to give the CO some room to enter.

"I just came to inform you to not to worry if you go into the sparklings room and find them gone."Optimus said.

"Where are they?"Prowl asked, fearing that he had lost them as well.

"You're shouting was well heard in their room, and quite a few others."Optimus said. "As I walked by your berthrooms to my own quarters, I heard crying from the sparkling's room. They asked to sleep with me tonight. I couldn't refuse them, and they are on their way now."

Prowl nor Jazz knew how to respond. Prowlwas the first to speak.

Prowl vented before talking. "I understand."he turned to Jazzl."I think it would be best if we slept apart tonight."

"I couldn' agree more."Jazz said. He started to leave at the same time Prowl did."Where do ya' think yer goin'?"

"Out."Prowl said."You may have the berthroom."

"Nuh-uh."Jazz said. "You can."

"Jazz. you stay here."Prowl said. "I will find some other place to recharge."

"I can find a place jus' as easy as you can."Jazz replied.

Optimus saw a fight about to break out again. He raised a servo in the air. "You both can leave here, or you both can stay here."

"I ain't stayin' 'ere with 'im tonight."Jazz said.

"I second that."Prowl agreed.

Optimus vented. He opened the berthroom door and stepped out. "I wish you both good night."he said before heading to his berthroom.

OoOoOoOoO

A rather humerous sight met Optimus when he reached his berthroom door. The sparklings were a good deal smaller then the Autobot leaded, and couldn't reach the keypad to open the door. They had tried everything from trying to scale the wall to jumping. They were no in the process of trying to stand on top of each other, Symphony usuing her brothers as steps. It only made sense for her to step on them as she had doorwings, and would not make a very good 'step' herself. Optimus carefully took her down and set her on her pedes.

"Allow me."he said.

The sparklings stood in a quiet row as Optimus typed in the code. The door slid open with a 'whoosh'. Optimus stepped in and turned on a light. The triplets looked in, almost as if they were scared to enter.

"It's all right."Optimus said.

Lucky took the first brave step in, followed by Data and then Symphony. They looked about a moment, taking in their surroundings. Optimus' quarters were much like their creators. It had a single berth, a desk and chair, a berthside table, and a private wash racks. There was a shelf with some pictures on it. They were mainly of Bumblebee as a sparkling and Optimus, although a few of them were of him and Elita One.

Optimus knelt down on the floor with a few blankets. He lay them down on the floor, making little beds for the sparklings. He made sure to keep them close together, in case they wanted each other in the night.

"I'm afraid that this is as good as I can get it." Optimus said.

With excited squeals, the sparklings rushed to the make-shift beds, and lay down.

"Thank you."they all voiced at once.

Optimus smiled down on them as they curled up. He covered each one up before retreating to his own berth and turning off the light.

"Good night."Symphony called out in the dark.

Her brothers answered her, as well as Optimus. He lay there for awhile until he heard the steady breathing of each one. He too soon fell into recharge.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jazz walked up the dimmly lit halls. He was still upset about his fight with Prowl, and the happenings of the day. The loss of Hope. Jazz waondered where Prowl was going to stay for the night, but didn't care enough to go find out. He knew where he was going, and that was all that mattered at the time.

Jazz stopped before the door and knocked a few times. When there was no answer, he knocked a bit louder. He started to worry that the mech inside might be in recharge himself. Just as he was about to turn and leave, the door 'whooshed' open.

"Jazz? What up, mech?"a voice similar to Jazz's asked in a sleepy voice.

"Blaster, sorry ta' wake ya'."Jazz started. "i was wonderin'... if maybe I could spend the night with ya'."

"Sure."Blaster said, stepping out of the way for Jazz to enter. "And Jazz, sorry 'bout wha' happened today."

"It ain't yer fault."Jazz said. "Slag happens."

"Mind if I ask why ya' need a place ta' stay?"Blaster asked, sitting on the edge of the berth.

Jazz sat down in the desk's chair. "Prowler and I had a fight."

"Ooh."Blaster said. "Sorry ta' hear tha'."

Jazz vented. "Jus' shaken up 'bout taday. Prolwer and I need some time ta' cool down."

"I understand'."Blaster said. "Where ya' plannin' on sleepin'?"

"The floor."Jazz said.

"Ya' sure?"Blaster asked.

"I'm sure. I thank ya', for lettin' me stay."Jazz said.

"Anythin' ta' help out a friend."Blaster said, stifling a yawn. "Gettin' pretty late, don' ya' think?"

"Yeah."Jazz agreed.

He took a blanket from his subspace and curled up in a spot on the floor. "Night, Blast. Thanks again."

"No prob."Blaster said, laying back down on his berth and turning off the light.

OoOoOoOoO

Prowl walked up the dimmly lit halls. He had no idea where he was going to stay. Not many mechs liked him, and right now the only mech who really like him was ticked off at him. He looked up the halls, looking at all the closed doors. He went up to one, hesitated a moment, and then knocked. The door was quickly opened.

"Hey, Prowl! What are you doing here? I heard shouting, that was you and Jazz wasn't it? I see, you probably need a place to sleep. Well, come on in. Make yourself at home."the winged mech said.

"Um, thank you...Bluestreak."Prowl said stepping in.

"Is this about Hope? Is that what you and Jazz were fighting about? Where do you want to recharge?" Bluestreak asked.

Prowl vented, doorwings sagging. "Yes, it's about Hope. I'd rather not talk about it, or what Jazz and I were quarreling about."

"It might help to talk about it."Bluestreak said. "It really might help, you can tell me. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. If you tell me something and don't want me to tell anyone else I won't either. Hey, where are you going to sleep again?"

"It's all right, Bluestreak."Prowl said."It doesn't really need to be spoken about. Jazz and I just need to cool off."

"Okay."Bluestreak said, a bit deflaited. "Are you going to tell me where you are going to recharge?"

Prowl stood up. "The sofa in the Rec. room."

"You can stay here if you'd like."Bluestreak offered."Heck, you can have the berth if you want."

"No, it's all right."Prowl said. "I don't even know why I stopped here. I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's all right."Bluestreak said. "I'm sorry about your sparkling. She was beautiful."

Prowl closed his optics a second, and took a deep vent."Thank you."he said quietly before leaving.


	8. Chapter 7 Dysfunctional

Chapter 7 Dysfunctional

Optimus shifted in his recharge. He kept hearing things in his sleep, like soft crying. A femme's soft crying. That couldn't be right though. There weren't any femmes on base, beside's Prowl and Jazz's sparkling. Optimus sat up. It wasn't a dream cycle, there was crying. It was barely noticable though.

"Symphony?" Optimus called out softly.

There was a small sniffle before the quiet and spark breaking voice."Y-yes?"

"Are you all right?"Optimus asked, quietly setting his pedes on the ground.

"Y-yes."the reply came.

"You don't sound all right."Optimus said, quietly making his way to where two out of the three sparklings were slumbering.

"I had a bad dream cycle."Symphony admitted, trying to wipe away her tears.

"What about?"Optimus asked, trying to make sure not to step on anyone."

"Well..."Synphony started, as if afraid to talk about it. She squeaked in surprise as she was suddenly lifted into the air in the pitch black.

"It's all right."Optimus said."It's just me."

Symphony fit perfectly in his servos as he carried her to the berth and sat her down in his lap.

"Want to talk about it?"Optimus asked.

Symphony sniffed, wiping her face on her servo. "It was about Carrier and Sire."

"Oh?"Optimus asked.

"They were shouting, loud."Synphony said, whimpering a bit. "They yelled at each other, like they didn't like each other anymore. The both walked away from each other, and the Deceptions got them."her voice trembled.

She whimpered a bit as she started to cry again, softly. She burried her face in Optimus' stomach plating. He held her and rocked gently from side to side.

"Your creators are fine. The Decepticons won't get them."Optimus said gently.

"But they didn't like each other."Symphony said, trying to calm herself down. "They said they didn't want to see each other again."

"That's not true."Optimus said."Your creators just had an argument, they still like each other. They just need to cool down. Like a time out."

Symphony couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her creators in time out. She rubbed under her chevron, which she had also inherited from her carrier. She was starting to get a helmache from crying so much. She leaned against Optimus' stomach plating, yawning a bit. She coughed a few times. Optimus hoped that she wasn't getting ill.

"Want to go back to recharge?"Optimus asked hopefully.

Symphony shifted uneasily. She was tired, but didn't want to have another bad dream cycle. Optimus understood and set her down a moment. He turned on a lamp on the nightstand to low and got up. He went into a cupboard on the other side of the room and set something down on top of it. A dull, blue flame illiminated the top of the the cupboard top and Optimus' metal. The flame turned off after a few minutes, and Optimus removed whatever what was on the counter off. He headed back to the berth and sat down next to the femme sparkling.

"Here."Optimus said, handing her someing warm."This will help you sleep."

Symphony took a sip of her cube. It was warmed just enought to make it nice, and sweetened just enough to make it good without making her get hyper. Optimus had a sweetened, warmed cube as well. He had always liked sweet things. They sat in silence for a bit, sipping their cubes. It reminded Optimus of when Bumblebee had been the age of the sparklings, and had a bad dream cycle. They would do what he was doing with Symphony right now.

"Are you ready to go back to recharge now?"Optimus asked.

He was answered with a small pressure on his pede. He looked down to see her laying over his pede, in a gentle recharge. Optimus debated whether ot not to lay her back with her brothers, when Symphony solidified in his processor what he was going to do. She snuggled into his pede, and coughed softly once. Optimus turned off the light and lay down, letting Symphony snuggle into his side.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Optimus was suddenly awoken by squeals. He jumped up to find out that he was alone in the berth. Symphony was on the floor again with her brothers. They were playing with the blankets, diving under them and popping up again in random places. The were laughing and squealing and having an all out good time. Optimus checked hin internal chronometer to find it rather early for the sparklings, but almost time for him to wake up.

"Shouldn't you three be in recharge still?"Optimus asked.

The three sparklings froze, looking up. A look of guilt went over their faces for waking up the CO.

"Sorry."Symphony said.

"We was jus' playin'."Data added.

"We didn't mean to wake you up."Lucky finished.

"It was time for me to wake up anyways."Optimus said."Why don't you help me pick up the blankets?"

The giggles resumed as the large blankets were gathered up in the sparkling's servos. They got tangled in them and fell to the floor in a heap, laughing the entire time. Optimus helped get them straitened out and put the blankets in a closet.

"You three ready for some breakfast?"Optimus asked, all ready leading the way to the Rec. room.

"Yes, sir!"all three said, racing ahead of him.

They stopped in surprise at the doorway of the Rec. room. Optimus himself was rather surprised at what met his optics. A pair of doorwings stuck up from the sofa, and a black and whit mech was curled up on his side. His back and doorwings faced the foiur bots in the doorway.

"Carrier?" Lucky asked, slowly going over and poking Prowl.

"Hmm?"Prowl mumbled."Wha-what's going-oh."

He sat up, quickly remembering the fight and everything that had happened. He looked at the three sparklings and then Optimus.

"Good morning, little ones."he said."Optimus."he acknowledged.

Optimus nodded his helm once. Prowl rose and got three cubes for the sparklings. As he was filling them up, Jazz walked into the room.

"Prowler? You up all ready?"Jazz asked in surprise.

"I was never one to sleep in late."Prowl said."I slept on the sofa."

Jazz nodded, getting one of the cubes for the sparklings as Prowl filled the second.

"Where were you?"Prowl asked.

"With Blaster."Jazz answered shortly.

Prowl gave a quick nod. He twitched his doorwings, trying to get the kinks out of them.

"That sofa is not at all comfortable."Prowl said as his doorwings snapped back to their proper places.

"Ya' could a stayed in our quarters."Jazz said.

"I offered you the use of the room."Prowl said.

"Why would I wan' ta stay in a room all alone?"Jazz asked.

"You wouldn't have been alone if you hadn't started an arguement with me."Prowl said matter-of-factly.

"Whoa."Jazz said, stopping Prowl from picking up a cube to bring to one of the triplets."If I hadn't started ta' fight?"

"Yes."Prowl said.

"If I rememba' correctly, you were the one who started gettin' mad."Jazz said, his voice raising ever so slightly.

"You are wrong on that."Prowl said, picking up the cube and turning away.

"You were the first to raise 'is voice!"Jazz said, raising his own voice.

"Not in this case!"Prowl said, just as loud and angry.

"They're doing it again."Symphony whimpered from her spot on the sofa.

"Don' cry, sis."Data said.

"Yeah, it's all right."Lucky added.

"I don't like it."Symphony said, wiping away a few tears that she couldn't hold back.

As if reading each others minds, the three sparklings slid from the sofa and left the room. They went completely unnoticed as Optimus was trying to stop Prowl and Jazz from another shouting match. The triplets went to their own room, and sat down in the middle of the floor.

"Why are they fighting?"Lucky asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Did we do somthin' wrong?"Data asked.

"We must have."Symphony said. "We're the only reason Carrier and Sire could be fighting about."

"I don' see anythin' else either."Data said.

"Guy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Lucky asked, tracing a pattern on the floor with his digit.

The other two nodded. "We have to get away."Symphony said.

"Then they don' havta fight."Data added.

OoOoOoOoO

Data, Symphony, and Lucky were walking up a road, all alone except for each other. They had never been in the town before, by themselves anyways. The humans there weren't really bothered by the fact that the sparklings their size were walking unattended up the busy streets. They were used to the weird things that happened from time to time.

"Do you think anybot will notice that we're missing"Lucky asked.

Symphony shook her helm. "Not for awhile, anyways."

"How so?"Data asked.

"I told Carrier that we were with Sire; Sire that we were with Carrier; Ratchet that we were with Bumblebee, and Bumblebee that we were with First Aid."Symphony said, trying to remember everything that she had said.

"That should leave 'em busy."Data said.

Lucky nodded. They walked a bit more, but soon Data's tank grinded. He laughed a bit.

"Sorry."he said."Jus' kinda hungry."

"Yeah, Carrier and Sire started to fight before breakfast."Symphony said. "We can get some energon later."

"How?"Lucky asked, stopping. "We don't have any with us, and it's back at base."

Symphony and Data stopped as well. Even with her logic processor, it wasn't completely devolped yet.

"Don' worry 'bout it."Data said. "We'll figure somthin' out."

"Hey, what are you guys doing all the way out here?"a familar and friendly female voice called out.

"Do Prowl and Jazz know that you're out here?"a male's voice asked.

The sparklings turned araound to see Carly and Spike behind them. The humans and sparklings were pretty close to the same size. The humans were still a bit bigger, but only by an inch or two.

"Uh..."Symphony started.

"What are you doing out here?"Spike asked, as if suddenly realizing that the sparklings were a long way from base.

Symphony started to cry again, sitting down on the ground as she finally let herself just burst into tears.

"Are you all right, Sym?"Data asked.

"What's going on?"Carly asked.

"Carrier and Sire were fighting again."Lucky said, petting one of his sister's doorwings.

Spike and Carly quickly figured out what a 'carrier' and 'sire' were. They quickly pieced togather the few clues offered.

"You're running away, aren't you?"Spike asked.

Synphony nodded through her tears.

"Aw, why don't you come with us."Carly said. "We'll call your pare-creators and get this straightened out."

The sparkling simply nodded, knowing that they had been caught. The followed Spike and Carly to one of the houses, and went intside. They fit perfectly, still rather small and young. They even fit on the human couch.

"Hey, Dad."Spike called out. "We have some company."

Sparklplug came down the stairs. He was rather surprised to see three Autobot triplets on his couch, but welcomed them. Symphony was still crying, and was getting herself quite worked up. Spike went to call the Autobots as Carly explained to Sparkplug what was going on.

OoOoOoOoO

Prowl walked through the halls, still seething. He knew that he and Jazz both were at fault, but he was not going to apologize. Not until he did. Speaking of Jazz, the said mech was walking towads him, his helm hanging low. Something about Jazz surprised Prowl. Something was missing from him.

Jazz looked up to see Prowl. He was the last mech Jazz wanted to see. Jazz sure as the Pit wasn't going to apologize until Prowl did. Something about Prowl surprised Jazz. His winged bondmate was missing something.

"Where are the sparkling?"the both asked at the same time.

"Synphony told me that she was with you!"Prowl said.

"She told me tha' she was with you!"Jazz exclaimed.

Prowl was all ready taking off towards the halls.

"Where are ya' goin'?"Jazz asked, racing after him.

"Ratchet. He might know where they are."Prowl said.

To say Ratchet was surprised to have the two mechs burst into med-bay was an understatement. It scared the scrap out of him.

"What the frag are you do-"

"Do you know where the triplets are?"Prowl asked in a rushed, frantic voice.

"Symphony told me that they were going with Bumblebee."Ratchet said in an annoyed tone.

"Bumblebee? She told me that they were with Jazz, and told Jazz that they were with me."Prowl said, confusion in his voice.

"Frag"Ratchet said under his breath."Wait."he said to both creators all ready on their way out to find the said yellow mech.

: Ratchet to Bumblebee :

: This is Bumblebee. What's up, Ratchet? : the cheery voice of the youngling came over the comm. link.

: Are the triplets with you? : Ratchet asked.

: Me? Of course not. Symphony told me that they were with First Aid : Bumblebee said.

: Okay, sorry to boher you : Ratchet said, shutting off the comm. link.

"No they ain't."Jazz said. "I passed Aid earlier today."

"Where are they?"Prowl asked frantically. "I can't lose them! I can't."

"It's all right, Prowler."Jazz said."We'll find 'em."

Before anyone could say anything, Optimus was comming them to the control room.

"What is it, Prime?"Prowl asked.

"Spike has called us, and he was some very interresting news."Optimus said."Go ahead, Spike,"

Spike's voice came over Telatraan One. "Hey, we have three things here you might be looking for."

"You found the triplets?"Prowl asked.

"Yep. They looked pretty upset."Spike said. "They're at my place."

"We are on our way."Prowl said.

Spike hung up the phone as Prowl and Jazz rushed off of base and transformed. Ratchet and Optimus followed, just in case they needed back up or assistance.

OoOoOoOoO

"They're on their way."Spike announced, walking back into the living room.

"Carrier an' Sire are commin'?"Data asked.

"They sure are. They sounded really worried."Spike said.

The three helms went down, Symphony wiping away her tears. She coughed violently a few times.

"Hey, are you all right?"Carly asked as the coughs persisted.

Lucky patted her back a bit. "If she gets worked up she coughs."

Symphony took a wheezy breath in and held it for a moment before letting it out. Sparkplug took a look out the window, and saw a semi, and ambulance, a police vehicle, and a race car pull up.

"Looks like they're here."Sparkplug announced.

He opened the front door, and the sparklings ran out into the waiting servos of their creators.

"Why?"Prowl asked."Why did you leave?"

Symphony couldn't help it and started to cry again in shame. Data and Lucky shed a few tears as well.

"We're sorry."Lucky said.

"We didn' like ta' see ya' fight."Data said.

"B-because of u-us."Symphony gasped out.

Prowl sat her down in his lap and wiped away her tears, trying not to add his own. "We weren't fighting because of you. Don't ever think that."

"Why were you yelling then?"Lucky asked.

Jazz and Prowl looked at each other. Jazz couldn't help but smirk.

"Honestly? I don' know."Jazz said.

Optimus was thanking the humans for their help as the creators spoke with their creations.

"Calm down, Symphony."Prowl said gently.

"Everythin's all righ' now."Jazz said, petting her helm.

Symphony started to cough hard, trying to catch her breath. She gasped and wheezed in and out, barely able to intake or continued to cough and wheeze, her doorwings trembling slightly. Ratchet saw and came over.

"Easy."he said, sending a scan over her.

Quickly, he took her from Prowl's servos and transformed around her. He sped off, ordering Prowl and Jazz to follow. The creators quickly transformed. Data got in Prowl as Lucky clambered into Jazz.

"What's going on?"Spike asked, worried at the sudden departure.

"I am not sure."Optimus said, transforming and opening his door. "You may come with us if you wish."

"Thanks, but I'll take my car."Carly said, taking the keys to her blue convertable out of her pocket.

"Spike, Sparkplug?"Optimus asked.

"Sure."Sparkplug said. "I might be able to help."

Spike and Sparkplug got into Optimus. The CO started to drive, closely followed by Carly.

OoOoOoOoO

Back at base, Ratchet had placed the wheezing and coughing femme into a medical berth. He was going through a drawer.

"What's happening?"Prowl asked.

"She has what humans call 'asthma'."Ratchet said.

"I've heard of tha'."Jazz said. "I thought it wa' like a allergy."

"She has that too, but this was due to stress and crying and the like."Ratchet said, taking what he was looking for from the drawer.

He walked back to Symphone, who was still choking, coughing and wheezing violently. Ratchet held an odd, white pipe-like thing in his hand. It had a long, round part, and a curved, short part connected to it. The short part was place in her mouth, the longer part sticking straight up.

"Try and take a deep breath." Ratchet said.

Symphony tried, and her breath was heard in a almost sucking sound.

"Again."Ratchet said,

She did it again, sucking in on the tube. Her breathing was again heard in a loud 'whoosh'. Her wheezing was slowly going away, and her choughing had stopped. She closed her optics.

"One more time."Ratchet said.

She sucked in once more, holding it before letting it go. She breathed out normally, the choking, strangling feeling now gone. She felt tired though, and wanted to take a nap.

"Here."Ratchet said, handing the white tube and a few white, almost bottled to Prowl and Jazz. "She needs to take these twice a day, and again if she has another attack."

"Could she-"

"Stop breathing?"Ratchet inturrupted Jazz. "Yes, so be careful and don't let her work herself up. There are a few other things, but don't worry about that now."

"All right."Prowl said.

"You can go to her, take her if you want."Ratchet said.

Prowl and Jazz took a hesitent step towards her. Her brothers, on the other hand, rushed right up to her.

"Are ya' all righ',Sym?"Data asked.

Symphony nodded tiredly.

Prowl and Jazz went by the little mechs.

"Do you want to go?"Prowl asked.

Symphony ignored her carriers question. "Are you and Sire going to yell again?"

"Naw, we're over tha'."Jazz said. "We're sorry for scarin' ya', lil'ones."

Symphony thought of something she hadn't before. "Were you fighting because you missed Hope?"

Prowl thought about it a moment before nodded. "I guess we were. There was no reason to though. We'll all ways remeber her here."Prowl said, tapping Symphony on the helm, making her giggle.

"An' 'ere."Jazz said, tapping her over her spark, making her giggle again.

"Can we go now?"Lucky asked.

"Yeah, can we?"Symphony asked, yawning a bit.

"The only place you're going to is your berthroom for a nap."Prowl said.

"Aww."Symphony complained, even though a nap sounded really good at the time.

Prowl picked her up and took Lucky's hand. Jazz took Luck's other hand and Data's. Soon Data was tucked into her berth, and the rest of the small family sat down to drink a cube of energon.


End file.
